Wizard of Fear
by Ybarra87
Summary: It was suppose to be a simple business trip for the Dursleys however while they were in Gotham they get the attention of Scarecrow and through it he gains something very interesting: An apprentice. This is just a one shot. I do not own anything belonging to Harry Potter or DC Superheroes.


**This was something I can up with and wanted to give a try. It just a one shot but if you want to make this into a story then you're more than welcome to. Now when it came to Fleur I couldn't do the way she spoke so I'm sorry if that upsets you. Other than that I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

For Vernon Dursley it was a simple business trip to Gotham that involved taking his family with him however he had no choice but to bring his six year old nephew Harry with him. To Vernon, Harry was a freak and an undesirable. He was an abomination to him, his wife, and his son. As far as the whole neighborhood knows Harry is nothing but a trouble maker and the only reason why the Dursleys took him in it was out of the kindness of their hearts since his parents died. Too bad they don't know the truth. His parents were alive and chose his brother Charles over him and are being paid to take care of him however none of that money is used for Harry but to spoil their son instead. As far as they could see Harry was a freak and deserved nothing. If he was going to stay then he had to earn his keep. In other words Harry was just a slave to them and if Harry was going to come with them he might as well put him to work. Maybe if they were lucky Harry would get himself killed seeing how Gotham was full of criminals. He would make sure to send Harry on many errands throughout the city and hopefully he wouldn't come back. Then they would just lie saying they were taking care of him to make sure they still receive the money for Harry. 'It's a foolproof plan!' Vernon thought to himself.

As they got to Gotham and check into their hotel. Vernon decided to put Harry to work making him carry up all their luggage. As Vernon gave out his orders Harry was just amazed at how big Gotham was unfortunately his uncle saw he wasn't paying attention and smacked him to get his attention. "You better listen to me when I tell you to do something!" He shouted getting everyone's attention. Seeing this he told them what he had told their neighbors that Harry was a troublemaker that loved to cause trouble and the only reason why he was with them was because he was family and family never turns it's back on each other. He only hit him because he threatened his cousin. Everyone just bought it well all except one man who saw the whole thing and knew it was a load of bull. That man was Dr. Jonathan Crane who was also the Gotham super criminal Scarecrow, the Master of Fear.

"Bunch of idiots if they can't see the fear in the boy's eyes." He muttered to himself as he recalled what happened in his head. He noticed the way the boy's relatives acted and knew there was something more to the hatred they show him. "Perhaps I should offer my services. I have a feeling I can help them discover what their true fear is." He gave out a small chuckle as he got up to follow them.

MEANWHILE WITH HARRY

Harry was currently putting away the Dursley's bags and luggage. His uncle Vernon told him that he was to sleep in the closet while they were there and if he didn't it then he could sleep outside. Harry just nodded and then what he was told. Ever since he tried to run away and was returned to them by the cops and got the beating he would never forget he knew that he couldn't defy them. He knew he was stuck with them no matter what and no one cared enough to save him. He even remembered what the cop who brought him back told him when he showed the bruises he had. "Just because you don't like your relatives doesn't mean you should hurt yourself. Get over it your stuck with them. No one will ever believe a liar like you." Harry just felt lost after that. He had no idea why fate seemed to hate him. Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Go get it boy." His uncle said.

Harry just obeyed his uncle and went to the door. He was about to open it but then stopped. He didn't know why but he knew he should ask. "Who is it?" He asked.

"Room service." The person on the other side said.

Harry just paused and answered. "We didn't order any room service."

"It's free." The person said.

As soon as Vernon heard that he barked out. "Open the door boy!"

Harry just looked at his uncle. "Uncle Vernon something about this doesn't feel right." He meekly said.

Vernon just growled at Harry. "You better open it now you little freak or do I have to discipline you the hard way?" He said.

Harry's eyes just grew wide with fear as he heard his uncle say that and just gripped his chest. He then immediately opened the door only to see that the person on the other side was man wearing a creepy burlap sack over his head. Before he could say anything the man pulled out a spray bottle and shot Harry in the face with it. "Sleep." He said as Harry just felt his eyes get heavy and began to close. The last thing he saw before he passed out was the man jumping towards the Dursleys spraying them with the bottle. When Harry woke up he found that he was sitting in a chair across from the Dursleys who were sitting across the room from him all tied up. He then realized that he wasn't tied up at all but before he could do anything he saw the man with the burlap sack over his head sitting in a chair in between them. He saw that Harry was waking up. "I see that you woke up." He said in a distorted voice and then removed his mask.

"Who are you?" Harry asked.

"My name is Dr. Jonathan Crane and I happen to be a psychologist." He said. "Now what's your name?"

"Harry Potter." Harry answer and then asked. "Why are you here?"

Scarecrow just looked at Harry and said. "I happened to see what happened down in the lobby and I couldn't help but notice what really happened. After what I saw I thought I should offer my services. You see I happen to specialize in fear and I felt that the people in this room need my help so they can find out what truly scares them."

Harry just looked at the man with confusion. "You don't need to help me I know I'm afraid of them." He replied.

Scarecrow just looked at Harry and smiled. "My dear boy I believe you misunderstand me." He said. "You see it's quite obvious you're afraid of them but that fear was put in to you by them because they're afraid of you."

Harry's eyes just grew wide from hearing this. "That can't be true!" He shouted out.

Scarecrow just looked at him and then at the Dursleys who were starting to wake up. "Why don't you ask them yourself. They're waking up now." He said.

As the Dursleys woke up they noticed that they were tied up and Harry wasn't. "Boy! I don't know what happened but you better untie us now!" Vernon roared out.

Harry was about to but then remembered what Scarecrow told him. "Are you afraid of me?" He asked them.

Vernon and Petunia's eyes just grew wide as they heard him ask that. Before they could say anything Dudley blurted out. "Who would be afraid of a freak like you?!"

"I wasn't talking to you Dudley! So shut up!" Harry shouted scaring his plump cousin.

Vernon and Petunia then grew angry with rage as Harry told their precious son to shut up. "Don't you dare talk to him that way you freak!" Petunia spat out.

Harry just looked at his aunt. "Then answer my question. Are you afraid of me?" He asked.

However before she could say anything Vernon started shouting. "THAT'S IT BOY! I'M GOING TO DISCIPLINE YOU!" He roared out.

Whatever courage Harry had at that moment disappeared when he heard his uncle say that. He then started screaming in terror. Seeing that Harry wasn't going to answers on his own Scarecrow decided to help. "Sit in that chair over there. I'll help you get to the truth." He said as Harry managed to get up and into the chair. Scarecrow then approached the Dursleys. "The boy asked you a question and I believe he deserves an answer so why don't you tell him." He said to them.

"I DON'T HAVE TO TELL THAT FREAK ANYTHING!" Vernon spat out. "I DON'T KNOW WHO THE HELL YOU ARE BUT YOU BETTER UNTIE US NOW AND LET US HANDLE THAT LITTLE FREAK!"

Scarecrow just gave out a growl. "Perhaps I should introduce myself." He said. "I am Dr. Jonathan Crane but I also go by another name. Do you want to know what it is?" He asked as the Dursleys watched him put on his mask and look at them. "IT'S SCARECROW, THE MASTER OF FEAR!" He roared out in a distorted voice. "NOW TELL ME WHY YOU ARE AFRAID OF HIM NOW!"

"I DON'T HAVE TO TELL YOU ANYTHING!" Vernon yelled.

Scarecrow just went to the fire place and grabbed a poker then smashed it against his knee causing Vernon to scream painfully. "Do you want to try to give me the answer now?" He asked.

"Go to hell!" Vernon muttered out.

Scarecrow just hit him again with the poker this time in his stomach. He then placed the poker back and went to Dudley. "Do you know why you're parents are afraid of your cousin?" He asked.

"My parents aren't afraid of that freak!" Dudley spat out.

Scarecrow just stared at him. "Tell me, what are you afraid of?" He asked.

"I'm not afraid of anything!" Dudley boasted.

"Let's test that theory." Scarecrow said as he placed his hand towards Dudley and caused a small mist to come out.

Dudley then started thrashing around in the chair screaming. "GET THEM OFF ME! THEY'RE EATING MY SKIN! HELP ME!"

"Dudley!" Petunia cried out as she looked at Scarecrow. "What did you do to him?!" She cried out.

"I just helped prove that he can be afraid with my fear gas." He replied. "But you don't have to worry. That was just a small dose which should be wearing off now." Scarecrow then looked at Petunia as Dudley's screams stopped and he just started whimpering. "Now do you want to tell me why you are afraid of him or should I give your son a large dose?"

Petunia just looked at Harry and them her husband and son. "I'll tell you." She said.

"Petunia don't you dare!" Vernon shouted.

Scarecrow slowly made his way towards Dudley until Petunia screamed "Alright I'll tell you! Just don't hurt my son!"

Scarecrow looked at her. "Aw, a mother's love for her child is a great fear motivation but don't tell me. Tell you're nephew." He said.

Petunia just looked at her nephew who just looked back at her. "You're a wizard Harry." She said.

Harry's eyes just grew wide with shock. "That can't be true you told me magic isn't real." He said.

"IT ISN'T YOU LITTLE FREAK!" Vernon blubbered out only for Scarecrow to strike him with his back hand.

"Shut up!" Scarecrow shouted as he faced Harry. "I can assure you Harry magic is real. I've seen it myself first hand. In fact I've seen things that are beyond normal understanding which brings up what you're aunt and uncle are afraid of. Things that are unknown and beyond their understanding. Screaming with fear and anger instead of trying to at least understand it. Now that I helped you find the truth I'll be taking my leave now. What you do next is up to you I just wanted to help you reach the truth."

However before Scarecrow could leave Vernon yelled out. "YOU UNGRATEFUL FREAK! AFTER EVERYTHING WE DONE FOR YOU AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY US! NO WONDER YOUR MOM AND DAD GAVE YOU TO US JUST SO THEY CAN RAISE YOUR BROTHER!"

Harry just got up from his chair with the look of shock and anger in his eyes while Scarecrow just watched. "I think we made another breakthrough." He said as Harry approached his uncle.

"What do you mean my parents gave me to you?" He asked.

"I'm saying your parents never wanted you. They gave you to us to raise just so they can focus on your brother! We didn't even want you until they offered to pay us to take you." Vernon said.

Harry just looked at him. "And you didn't bother to use any of that money on me did you?" He asked.

"Why should we? That money should be use for normal people not for freaks like you!" Vernon spat out.

Scarecrow just looked at Harry. "How does that make you feel Harry?" He asked.

"Angry. Very angry!" He shouted as the TV in the room blew up spooking Scarecrow.

Vernon was about to say something only to be cut off by his wife. "Vernon don't you dare say anything else!" She shouted shutting him up as she then looked at Harry. "Harry it wasn't your parents who dropped you off to us. It was the headmaster of the wizarding school they went to Albus Dumbledore. He said it was best for everyone if you lived with us." She said hoping to calm him down.

"Why did they give me up?" Harry asked.

"I don't know." Petunia replied.

Harry just sighed and then thought for a moment. "Were those cops that brought me back paid to bring me back and look the other way?" He asked getting Scarecrow's attention.

"Yes, Dumbledore paid them to make sure you lived with us!" Petunia cried out.

All of a sudden the room just felt tense as if something was suffocating them. "Why did he want me to stay with you?!" He asked in anger.

"I don't know!" Petunia shouted.

"You don't know why that man wanted my life to be a living hell! What do you know?!" Harry shouted.

Scarecrow felt the terror the boy was filling the room with. He knew this boy was special and wanted revenge on the people who left him with these animals. He also saw that the window in the room was starting to crack and knew he had to stop him before the cops showed up. Luckily it was the morning otherwise he would have to deal with the Batman. Pulling out the spray bottle that he sprayed Harry with earlier he shot him with it again. "That's enough Harry! Just sleep for now." He said as Harry passed out. "I think I found a long term patient who is in need of my help." He said as he turned to the Dursleys. "I'll be taking your nephew as payment for this session. As for you I'm afraid I've helped you as much as I could but unfortunately I can't make much progress with you. I'm gonna have to give you my final treatment to your fears." Scarecrow then pulled out a canister with a timer.

"What is that?" Vernon asked.

"This is a higher concentrated dose of my fear gas." Scarecrow replied as he set the timer. "It will either cause you to break through you rope and rip each other apart or drive you insane with fear that you'll die within minutes as the fear eats away in your brain." Scarecrow then picked up Harry and exited the room but not before saying "You have a nice day." After he left the room he put a "Do Not Disturb" sign on the door as he heard screams of terror coming from the room. He then walked by a hotel security guard and said "I would like you to erase all footage of me being here along with footage of that family and any of this boy. Make sure there is nothing that can be found. Otherwise I'll expose you and your family to your worst fears." The security guard just nodded and rushed off as Scarecrow then took off with Harry planning to take him to one of his hideouts.

LATER AT SCARECROW'S HIDEOUT

Harry was currently sleeping as Scarecrow looked at him. He could see great potential in Harry but in order to bring it out he would need someone to teach him magic. That's when it hit him Felix Faust. They worked together a few times while trying to take down the Justice League if anyone could help it was him. Now they weren't exactly friends but that doesn't mean he couldn't persuade him to at least hear him out. Pulling out a phone Scarecrow then gave him a call unfortunately he couldn't get through to him and had to leave a message. Luckily he knew what to say. "Hey there Felix this is Crane. I was wondering if we could meet I need your help. If you don't contact me then I'm going to have to come to you and you know how I am. Anyway be sure to call me bye." Scarecrow then hung up and saw that Harry was about to wake up.

Harry opened his eyes to find out he was in a strange room. He remember yelling at his aunt and then just blacking out. He realized that the man from earlier must of sprayed him with the bottle from earlier and taken him somewhere else. He then looked around and saw the man from earlier walk into the room. "Where am I?" He asked.

"You're at one of my hideouts." Scarecrow replied.

"Why am I here and where are the others?" Harry asked.

"I brought you here because you interest me. You have powers that make others afraid of you and that interests me greatly. As for your aunt, uncle, and cousin I've let their fears devour them." Scarecrow responded.

Harry taking the hint that the Dursleys were dead gave out a small smile. However he was also angry. He wanted to know why this Albus Dumbledore sentenced to a life of hell and wanted answers. He knew Scarecrow wanted something but he didn't care. "I don't know what you want from me but I'm not interested. I want answers to why my parents abandoned me when I was just one and I'm not going to get them here!" He shouted as he began to get up.

"What if I could help you remember?" He asked Harry.

Harry just turned around to face him. "And how could you do that?" He asked.

"I have a special type of fear gas that allows one to remember their past and what scared them back then. I could use it to help you remember if you want."

Harry just looked at Scarecrow and said. "Do it."

"Very well take a seat and while I get it ready." Scarecrow replied as Harry took a seat. A few minutes later Scarecrow returned with a spray can while wearing his mask. "Okay here's how this will work. I will spray you with this can and you will then begin to go through a series of hallucinations as you listen to my voice. I will help guide you back to your parents when you were a baby. Now you may think you won't be able to remember or understand anything from when you were little but that's wrong. You'll be completely aware of your surroundings and everything you hear. Now are you ready?"

"Ready." Harry answered as Scarecrow then sprayed him.

As Harry started screaming Scarecrow waited for him to quiet down before he began to speak. When the screaming started to quiet down Scarecrow decided to speak. "Okay Harry can you hear my voice?" He asked.

"Yes I can." Harry replied.

"Good then. Let's go back to when you were just a baby with your family. Do you see them?"

"Yes. I see my parents and my younger twin brother."

"Now I want you to focus on what your parents are doing and also to what's going on. Are you doing that?"

"Yes."

"Tell me what is going on?"

"There's a man talking to them. He has a long beard and wearing a robe. My dad just called him headmaster. He's telling my parents about a prophecy and that some man named Voldemort is after my brother and me because one of us could actually stop him. He's now suggesting that they go into hiding with us but make someone they trust a secret keeper to their location. He's suggesting someone named Peter but my mom is against it. She says that she doesn't trust him for some reason and just called the man Dumbledore." Harry said as he hissed out his name in anger.

"Harry put aside your anger for now and just focus on the conversation."

"Dumbledore just said it's for the great good that Peter is the secret keeper. Now my mother just agreed with him. He's going on saying that everyone will think their friend Sirius is the secret keeper while Peter is the real one and no one will ever know the truth."

"Okay Harry we're almost to the truth. I want you to go to the last time you saw your parents. Okay?"

"Okay." Harry said.

"Good. Are you there?"

"Yes."

"Tell me what is happening?" Scarecrow asked only for Harry not to answer. Getting a little concerned Scarecrow asked "Harry can you hear me?" But there was no response. He then saw that Harry was starting to glow.

Just then the door burst open and Felix Faust walked into the room. "Crane what the hell is so important that you had to leave me that disturbing message?!" He yelled out but then stopped his rant when he saw Harry there glowing. "What the hell?"

Just then the Riddler walked in. "Hey Crane, I was just walking by when my phone alerted me to this high powered energy reading coming from your hideout and I have to ask what the hell are you doing in here?! You see when I help my associates find hideouts I add in an energy reader to make sure they don't do anything stupid that would get the cops or worst the Bat's attention!" Riddler then noticed Faust standing there and Harry glowing. "Faust what are you doing here and why is that boy glowing?!"

"I'm here because this idiot decided to leave me a message saying he need my help and if I didn't contact him then he would pay me a visit! As for this boy I think he's the reason Crane called me!" Faust shouted. He then turned to Scarecrow and asked. "Crane what did you do?"

"Harry here wanted to remember the night his parents abandoned him so I used a special type of fear gas to help him remember." Scarecrow replied.

Felix just stepped towards Harry. "I want to know why there's a power wave of magic coming out of him!" He cried out.

"Oh that, apparently he's a wizard." Scarecrow casually replied.

Felix just looked at Scarecrow. "I don't know how you stumbled upon a wizard but we're going to talk after I contain this situation!" He shouted as he turned to Harry and began using his magic to contain the magic coming out of Harry. "Done." He said when he finished. He then took a closer look at Harry and noticed something. "What the hell?!"

"What is it Faust?" Riddler asked.

"Someone put some powerful blocks on this kid not to mention other things." Felix replied. He then turned to Scarecrow. "Okay Crane I suggest you tell me how you came across this kid today." He said.

Before Scarecrow could say anything Riddler decided to butt in. "Before Jon tells you anything I suggest we move to another location since that high energy that came out of the kid most likely alerted somebody." He said.

Felix just looked at Riddler. "You're right we need to move him somewhere else."

"Luckily I have a spare hideout nearby that we can use." Riddler said.

"Okay then let me set off the bomb I have in this place before we leave." Scarecrow replied.

"Is there anything you need to grab Jon?" Riddler asked.

"No this is a hideout I rarely use." Scarecrow said as he set the timer on the bomb. "Done let's get out of here." With that done the three men grabbed Harry who was still asleep and took him to Riddler's spare hideout.

LATER AT RIDDLER'S HIDEOUT

Scarecrow had just finished telling Felix and Riddler the events on how he met Harry while he was still sleeping and they weren't exactly happy with what Harry went through. "Why those miserable idiots!" Riddler shouted. "They could at least try to understand but no they act like misguided apes!"

"What I what to know is who the hell would put the kid with those magic hating idiots!" Felix shouted.

"His aunt gave out a name." Scarecrow said. "It was Algus Dungledoor I believe."

Felix's eyes just grew wide. "You mean Albus Dumbledore?!" He shouted.

"Yes that's it." Scarecrow confirmed.

"You know who he is Faust?" Riddler asked.

"Oh yeah, I know who he is." Felix replied. "He's the leader of the light for Magical Britain. He has a high status and is a hero for stopping a wizard terrorist. In fact he has many followers that obey him like blind sheep."

"So in other words if he says jump they ask how high right?" Riddler asked.

"Yep." Felix confirmed as he turned to face Scarecrow. "I want you to tell me exactly what that kid told you when you gave him that treatment."

"Very well." Scarecrow said. "Harry remembered Dumbledore visiting his parents telling them about a prophecy and how some guy named Voldemort was after him and his younger twin brother because it said one of them could actually stop him."

Felix's eyes just grew wide with shock when he heard Scarecrow mention Voldemort. "He had an older twin brother." He muttered out and then asked. "Then he tell you why his parents abandon him."

"No, unfortunately before we could get that far he stopped responding to my voice and started glowing. It all happened when I got him to that night." Scarecrow replied. He then looked at Harry who was still sleeping. "Huh you would think he would of woke up by now."

"You mean this isn't a normal reaction?" Riddler asked.

"No he would of woke up once he remember what he was suppose to." Scarecrow answered.

"I wonder." Felix said as he approached Harry and took a good look at him. "Crane what is exactly in your fear gas?"

"That isn't your business!" Scarecrow shouted.

"I don't think he's asking for the formula Jon." Riddler stated.

Felix just sighed. "The reason I'm asking is because the gas is causing some kind of reaction in his body." He said.

"Is it because he's a wizard?" Riddler asked.

"No, they would have a normal reaction to it. This is something else like it's fighting something in his head." Felix replied.

"What do you mean?" Scarecrow asked.

"We all know your gas affects the brain but this kid also has some potions and charms in him that are affecting his brain as well. Now from what I can see your gas is dissolving them but there is something else affecting his brain." Felix then looked at the scar on his head. "What the hell?!" He yelled out.

"I take it you found the problem?" Riddler asked.

"Yeah I found it! He has someone living inside his head!" Felix roared out.

"You mean like a split personality?" Scarecrow asked.

"No I mean a piece of someone's soul stuck inside! It's a dark magic designed to cheat death! Long story short the kid's not waking up because the gas is blocked from getting out by the freeloader inside!" Felix screamed.

"Can you evict it?" Riddler asked.

"Yeah I can. While I'm at it I'll also remove everything else he has on him." Felix said.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Riddler asked.

"Yeah help me get his shirt off him. I need it off so I can do this." Felix said. As Riddler helped him get Harry's shirt off the were shocked at what they saw underneath.

"I can't believe this. Those people don't even deserve to be considered human!" Riddler yelled out.

"I suggest one of you get a doctor for him. We're going to need one to give him a proper check up after this." Felix said.

"I'll go get Freeze." Riddler said as he was about to head to the door.

"Oh one more thing." Felix said stopping him. "I would appreciate it if you two don't mention the existence of wizards to anyone."

"Faust people call us insane so why should we bother telling them something like this." Riddler stated as Scarecrow just nodded and then left.

Felix immediately got to work removing the spells and blocks on Harry as well as removing soul piece inside his head. "Done." He said once he was finished and placed Harry's shirt back on him.

Within a few minutes Harry woke up and saw he was somewhere else. "Where am I?" He asked.

"You're at one of the Riddler's hideouts Harry." A voice said. Harry looked to see it was Scarecrow but he had someone else with him. "This is my associate Felix Faust. I called him to help you understand magic." He said.

"I remembered what happened that night." Harry said in a venomous tone. Harry then told him what he saw. How Voldemort managed to find them and tried to kill him but it somehow backfired. Then Dumbledore showed up and declared it was his brother who defeated Voldemort because he had a scar on his cheek that looked like a V. He then saw how Dumbledore explained to his parents that it would be best for Harry to be placed with a family that could focus on him while they focused on his brother. His mother was strongly against it but ultimately agreed when Dumbledore said it was for the greater good. However what they didn't know was that Dumbledore was lying to them about taking him to a family that focus on him. When they got to the Dursleys he told Harry that he sensed something evil in his scar and knew it was Voldemort. That he wanted him to be raised like he was trash so that when he found out about magic and that his family abandoned him he would hate them and his brother. That he would try to destroy his brother out of vengeance and would be stopped by Dumbledore who would explain to his brother that Voldemort possessed him and is now living in his body. That will stop at nothing to kill him and that by listening to Dumbledore his brother would be able to stop Voldemort and avenge him. In other words he was going to be a sacrificial pawn and that Dumbledore made sure to put several blocks on him that would weaken him and potions that would make him hate his family and want to kill them. Felix was beyond angry after hearing this. He also heard that Dumbledore was adored like he was a god but this went to far. He also realized it was Harry who was the true boy who lived seeing how that moron Voldemort went flying into him. However he also knew a little bit of what was happening in Magical Britain so he decided to explain it to Harry as well as telling him that he removed everything Dumbledore put on him as well as evicting Voldemort's sorry ass. Harry was beyond furious to learn his family just said his older brother was the only survivor from that night. There was no mention of his existence at all not to mention they would even say Voldemort's name but just call him you-know-who like something horrifying would happen if someone said his name. But most of all the thing that pissed him off the most was the fact that Magical Britain was so behind in the world and the ministry there is so corrupt that most of Voldemort's followers were free and running around. Nothing would ever be fair there and he wanted to change that. He wanted to give Magical Britain something to really fear besides a name they're too afraid to say and he made his intentions known right then and there. Scarecrow was impressed hearing Harry's intention and offered to teach him everything he knew about fear provided that Harry became his student. He agreed instantly. Felix insisted that he be allowed to teach Harry magic because he felt Harry had a lot of potential and he knew he could help Harry reach it. Harry agreed to that as well.

Over the next few years Harry learned everything he could from Scarecrow and Felix. Scarecrow taught Harry his fear gas formula and taught him how to wield a scythe as a weapon as well analyzing people and deducing their fears. Felix taught Harry everything he knew about magic and was impressed that Harry managed to master it. He was even more impressed to see Harry come up with his own magic styles which include walking through shadow as well as controlling them and storing items in them, his control over snakes was one thing that impressed him but he was amazed that Harry had control over crows and ravens, and then there was a new magic Harry was trying to create. Felix had no idea what it was but he was confident that Harry could create it. Felix also managed to teach Harry a ritual that would take his name out of the book of Hogwarts and that way everyone would think he was dead. He also taught him a spell that would make the goblins at Gringotts thing he was dead so no one would ever know he was alive or ever existed. Harry thought that it was a good idea since Magical Britain had no idea he existed and wanted to use that to his advantage. Needless to say it worked whatever plans Dumbledore had for Harry went down the toilet but they realized he probably had a backup plan ready just in case Harry died. However they weren't the only ones who taught him. Many of the Gotham supercriminals had learned about him and just knew that someone was basically sent him to a living hell. They offered to teach him and Harry agreed. They were amazed at how bright this kid was and he started to grow on them. They taught him a multiple of things Riddler taught him computer hacking and mechanical engineering as well as whatever else he knew, Two Face taught him the workings of the law, Penguin taught him how to manage a business if he ever needed to, Catwoman taught him how to pick pockets, Killer Croc taught Harry how to wrestle and how to swim as well, Deadshot taught him how to shoot, Mr. Freeze taught him about medicine and science, Firefly taught him about pyrotechnics, Bane taught Harry how to fight, Poison Ivy taught him everything about botany, while Harley taught him gymnastics and stealth. Harry also had two other teachers that basically wouldn't take no for an answer Deathstroke and Ra's Al Ghul. Harry allowed them to teach him but made it clear he had his own plans and had no intention in joining or working under them. Ra's Al Ghul understood what Harry's goal and respected him for it and agreed while Deathstroke basically forced Harry to make him back off which Harry succeeded in doing. Deathstroke left impressed knowing that Harry's enemies were as good as dead.

Harry also considered most the Gotham supercriminals as his family. He considered most of them as uncles while the ones he cherished most as his mothers. They were Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn. For some reason he always felt safe around them. When he first meant them he didn't know what to think with Harley being excitable as she can be and Ivy calm and collect but real threat when she's pissed. When they met Harry they immediately wanted to know why Scarecrow was keeping him and began to press the Riddler since he was the first to know about Harry staying with Scarecrow. He didn't want to tell them what he knew but unfortunately they pressed him just right that he spilled everything. Needless to say they weren't exactly happy to hear the story behind Harry. In their eyes Harry was just a kid that didn't deserve any of the hell he was put through. He at least deserved a happy childhood but instead got the short end of the stick all for his brother. It took some time but they managed to form a connection with him with Harley using her skills as a pyschiatrist to help with whenever he started to have an episode of his past with the Dursleys. For Harry it took a while but he finally felt what it was like to have a family even though it wasn't exactly a normal one. As for his relationship with Scarecrow there was a no connection it was mainly just business. Scarecrow was far from a father figure to him but at most a good teacher and even though Harry didn't care with his obsession with drowning Gotham in fear he respected him for his brilliance and nothing more.

HARRY AGE 12

A meeting has been called for all the Gotham supercriminals to meet down at the pier. The topic a team up to take down the Bat. No one knew who called the meeting but those who got the invite are showing up including Harry. As everyone was sitting down waiting for who the one who called this meeting to show up Scarecrow walked in and with him a young teenager who looked around fifteen. He was wearing a long black coat, black shirt and pants. He was wearing a burlap sack over his head with straw and feathers sticking out of it. "Hey Crane who's the mini you?" Two Face asked.

"I'm surprised you don't recognize me Dent maybe I should take my mask off to help jog your memory." The kid said as he removed his mask revealing he was Harry and as he did that his body shifted back into being twelve.

Needless to say everyone was shocked that Harry could do that let alone he was there. "Harry what are you doing here?" Harley asked.

"Well I happen to get back in town just a few hours ago and Crane told me that there was going to be a meeting tonight about taking down the Bat so I asked if I could come and he said yes." Harry replied.

While the other criminals looked at Scarecrow Black Mask just asked "Who's the kid?"

"His name is Harry and he happens to be Scarecrow's apprentice." Firefly replied.

While the criminals were just starting to argue mostly with Scarecrow Harry yelled out "Can we get this meeting started already?!" getting everyone's attention. "I mean we should hurry up before the Batman and his sidekicks get wind off this." He said as he looked up and smiled.

Meanwhile up in the rafters Nightwing, Red Hood, and Robin just watched as the criminals tried to get the meeting started. "Do you have any idea who the new guy is?" Nightwing asked.

"No but I can pretty much assume he's responsible for all the crows and ravens outside." Red Hood replied.

"We better let Bruce know about him." Nightwing said.

"Judging by the way they're acting around him I say they know him." Robin replied.

"What surprises me is the trick he did when he took off his mask." Red Hood stated.

"Yeah like that mask helps him look older." Nightwing replied.

They then noticed Harry smiling at them and looking back at the others. "He saw us." Red Hood said.

"No that can't be. If that was true he would of notified the others." Nightwing replied.

"I say we just watch to see what happens." Robin said.

"Damian is right. We should at least watch. If that kid was going to rat us out he would of done it by now." Red Hood responded.

As Harry looked back down and towards the criminals he said. "Who called this meeting anyway because they're obviously taking their sweet time?!"

Just then a crazed laughter filled the room shocking the other criminals but the ones who was shaking the most was Harley. "Don't tell me he's back in town!" Penguin cried out.

"Ugh I hated that stupid clown." Black Mask said.

"Stupid payaso." Bane muttered.

As the villains started complaining the man responsible for the laughter came out. It was the Joker. "Hello everyone." He said as he let out a sick laugh and took notice of everyone in the room. "I see Scarecrow brought the mini crow with him but I also see Harley. Come here Harley." He said as he fingered her to come to him.

Ivy tried holding onto her. "Harley don't listen to him! You don't need him and you can't let him control you!" She shouted but unfortunately Harley could hear her and started making her way towards him.

"Coming Mr. J." She said as she made her way towards him.

As soon as Harley got to him he smacked her across the face. "When I tell you to come to me I expect you to come! Next time don't take too long!" He shouted.

"Yes Puddin." Harley replied only to be smacked again.

"I didn't give you permission to talk!" He shouted.

Everyone in the room was getting disgusted like usual with the way Joker was treating Harley but the person who was getting pissed the most was Harry. "That's enough Joker! Leave her alone!" Harry yelled.

Joker just looked at him. "And what are you going to do if I refuse Scarecrow Jr?" He asked in a taunting voice.

"Then I'll make you!" Harry roared out.

"Oh really." Joker said with a sick smile.

Harley began to panic. She cared for Harry and didn't want anything to happen to him. "Puddin please don't hurt him! He doesn't know what he's saying!" She cried out pleading with the madman.

Joker just glanced at her and then smacked her so hard she went flying across the room where the others were. "I DIDN'T SAY YOU COULD TALK!" He screamed.

Ivy was busy trying to holding her while the others just watched what was going to happen. "Crane you better do something!" Two Face spat out.

"Harry is his own person. I can't tell him what to do plus this would be a good learning experience." Scarecrow replied causing everyone to just look at him.

"You know Scarecrow Jr I find you really amusing." Joker said as he looked at Harry.

"Don't call me that! I haven't picked out a name yet and I don't want to be know as Scarecrow Jr!" Harry shouted.

"You know I heard about you." Joker said as he walked towards Harry. "Taken in by Scarecrow and taught by him and almost everyone else in this room yet I haven't even taught you and that's really upsetting."

"Well I don't really want to learn from you." Harry said as he glared at the Joker. "And the reason is simple I don't like you. I heard what you do the Harley whenever I'm out of town and you decide to show up and cause your failed routine of a comedy act." When Harry said this Joker began to growl and look at him with hate. "And I don't like what you do to her. I consider her like a mother to me and I hate this sick hold you have over her! Plus when I think about it you have nothing to teach me."

Joker hearing this just gave a calm smile. "Oh really." He said. "I can teach you one thing. How to laugh." Joker then sprayed out a gas from the fake flower on his jacket right into Harry's face.

Everyone gasped as Harry dropped down to the floor and began to laugh but before he could go into a deep cackle he looked up at Joker with a sly smile. "I'm sorry but it's too much for me to go into a deep cackle." He said as he got up and looked at the Joker. The Joker then sprayed him again but it did nothing to Harry. "Yeah you're venom has no effect on me." He said. "You had your fun so now it's my turn."

The Joker then began to laugh. "That's funny kid but in case no one told you Scarecrow's fear gas has no effect on me." He gloated.

Harry just gave a small chuckle and said. "Who said anything about fear gas?" Harry then raised his right hand causing a yellow aura to surround it and then waved his hand towards the Joker causing the yellow aura to hit him. "Done." Harry said with a satisfied look.

Joker just looked at him. "In case you haven't noticed kid I'm not screaming in terror." Joker replied.

"Oh it's working I just made your worst fear come true." Harry said.

"And that would be?" Joker asked.

"I took away your ability to laugh." Harry replied.

Joker just looked at Harry. "Now that's funny." He said with a smile. "I think I should let out a nice big laugh." The Joker then started to laugh only to realize he couldn't. He just looked at Harry who was just smirking at him. "What did you do to me?" He asked.

"Oh I just hit you with a new type of magic I've been working on. It's called fear magic. I basically invented it." Harry replied.

The Joker just looked at Harry. "Undo it! Let me laugh!" He pleaded.

"And why should I do that?" Harry asked amused at how the Joker was breaking down.

"I need to laugh! Please let me laugh again!" Joker cried out.

Harry just gave a smug look and said. "You know Joker I've done my research on you. Now I may not know who you were before you became this but I pretty much summed up what you were. You wanted to become a comedian but the crowd hated you. Now I may not know the events that lead you to become who you are but I believe you had nothing left so when you became this you chose to become insane. You act like this because in your mind you think you're funny and the reason you laugh is because you think you're on stage and your laugh blocks out the boos. Without you can hear them and their telling the one thing you hate to hear. You're not funny. That you aren't even worth remembering and should be forgotten like the nobody you once were. I don't need to kill you to make you suffer instead I'm giving you a fate worse than death."

The Joker just got down on his knees. "Please give me back my laugh! I'm begging you! I can't stand the boos and jeers much longer." He cried out shocking everyone that the Clown Prince of Crime was crying like a baby.

"Fine I will." Harry said causing the Joker to smile. "Provide you do something for me."

"What?! I do anything!" Joker cried out.

"I don't want you going anywhere near Harley again. I don't want you to talk to her or look at her ever again. If you in a room and she happens to walk in then you leave. In other words stay the hell away from her and never bother her again! Am I clear?"

"Yes I get it! I'll stay away from her! Just please let me laugh!" Joker screamed.

Harry just snapped his fingers and said. "Done you can laugh again and don't think I won't be watching because I'll be keeping an eye on you."

The Joker just nodded at Harry as he began laughing filling the room with his laugh. As he drowned himself in laughter like a madman Harry approached Harley while the other began to talk.

"I don't believe it." Black Mask said.

"Indeed Harry basically did the impossible." Riddler stated.

"He broke the payaso." Bane muttered out.

The supercriminals just looked at Harry with amazement while the Scarecrow just gave a small chuckle. As Harry got to Harley he looked at her. "Are you okay?" He asked causing her to nod. "I'm sorry if you're upset I did that to him but I was sick and tired of what he was doing to you. I don't like sneaking into the hospital to see you when I get back into town you know."

Harley just looked at Harry. "You know that was a stupid thing you did!" She shouted as she got up from Ivy's arms. "What if he managed to hurt you?"

"It was a chance I was willing to take to get him to leave you alone. You don't need him." Harry replied.

"I know that now." Harley said as she just looked at the man who once had a sick hold on her breaking down in laughter.

As the mad laughter filled the room Harry spotted Harley's mallet. "Can I borrow this for a moment?" He asked her. Harley just nodded as Harry made his way to Joker and smacked him in the chest with it that sent him flying across the room. He then returned her mallet to her and said. "I couldn't stand that laughter anymore." He then looked at the other criminals. "Can we get this meeting started already? I mean who called it anyway?" He asked.

"Joker did Harry." Riddler replied. Harry just looked at him confused. "It's sort of a custom for the one who called the meeting to show up late." He said to help Harry understand.

Harry just looked at everyone. "You know someone could of at least told me that." He said as he gave out an awkward laugh. "Well seeing how Joker is in no condition to give this meeting should we just cancel it instead?" He asked as he then put his mask back on.

The criminals just looked at Harry and ultimately agreed to cancel it. As everyone began to leave Nightwing, Red Hood, and Robin just looked at what just happened. "I don't believe it. Someone actually broke the damn clown and it was a kid." Red Hood said as he gave out a laugh.

"I don't understand why he didn't kill him." Robin said.

"The kid basically said it himself Damian. He gave him a fate worse than death." Red Hood replied. "Plus do you know how many times the Joker has tried to get a hero to stoop to his level and kill him. I mean I hate that clown with a passion and after what I saw tonight killing him is the last thing I want because seeing him like that was more satisfying."

"We're definitely telling Bruce about him." Nightwing replied.

Just then a gun shot was heard coming from outside. "What the hell is going on now?" Red Hood asked.

MEANWHILE OUTSIDE

Everyone was currently leaving the building and Harry was following behind them when all of a sudden he stopped. Crows and ravens began circling the area letting out their caws. Harry then summoned a scythe from the shadows and turned it around towards his back catching a bullet that was coming right towards him. The sound of him blocking the bullet got everyone's attention as they looked to see what it was. Harry then threw his scythe towards the direction the bullet came from causing the person who took the shot to come out. It was Onomatopoeia.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Penguin shouted.

"I think the better question is why is he after Harry?" Riddler asked. "I mean he only goes after heroes."

"In case you guys forgot I just did the unthinkable and broke the Joker! I'm pretty sure I made myself a huge trophy to this guy!" Harry shouted as Onomatopoeia pulled out a gun. "Does anyone have a gun I can borrow?"

Black Mask then tossed Harry his gun. "Here you go kid. Show me everything you got." He said.

"You got it." Harry said as Onomatopoeia fired his gun and Harry fired right back causing both bullets to collide and fall to the ground.

"Impressive shot. Who taught him that?" Black Mask asked.

"Deadshot did." Firefly replied.

Onomatopoeia then fired off another shot while he mimicked the sounds that were being made. Harry just fire another shot causing the same thing to happen again. Onomatopoeia then pulled out another gun and fired both guns. Harry managed to hit one bullet but was shot in the shoulder with the other. Harry then gave out a loud whistle that caused a crow to fly out of his shadow and pull the bullet out with it's beak while other crows and ravens began blocking Onomatopoeia's view. It then flew back into the shadows once it was done and even though Harry was hurt he was still able to fight. However before the birds flying around Onomatopoeia could fly away Two Face got Harry's attention and tossed him his gun. "Take it Harry!" He shouted.

"Thanks!" Harry shouted. "You guys better get out of here before the cops show up!"

"Harry we aren't leaving you alone with this guy!" Harley shouted trying to make Harry realize she had no intention of abandoning him.

"In case you don't remember this is the man who fatally wounded the Joker to make Batman choose whether to catch him and let Joker die or save Joker and let him get away! We all know what the Bat chose! Just go I'll be fine!" Harry shouted.

Before Harley could say anything else Ivy grabbed her. "He's right Harley we need to go." She said.

"But Red."

"He'll be fine we have to go." Ivy said.

Harley understood but wanted to give one last try to get Harry to come with them. "Scarecrow talk some sense into him!" She shouted only to realize he was gone.

"Yeah Jon left a few minutes after the fight started." Riddler said.

Harley just sighed and went with them. "Please be okay Harry." She whispered.

Harry just gave another whistle causing the birds to fly away and giving him a clear view of Onomatopoeia. "Let's try this again" He said as they began shooting at each other with the bullets colliding with each other and hitting the ground. As they're gun show was going on the GCPD started to arrive but luckily Firefly put up a huge fire that was blocking their path. Flying above was the Batman who was in the Bat Wing watching the fight. He wanted to drop down and apprehend them both but there were an army of crows and ravens preventing him from doing so. The only thing he could do was watch. As for Red Hood he was watching the fight as well as Nightwing and Robin had left with the Joker when the fight started to break out since Onomatopoeia was too dangerous for them. He wanted to get involved with the fight and help Harry as thanks for breaking the clown but the crows and ravens were preventing him from doing so. As Onomatopoeia continued shooting at Harry he failed to realize that he was about to run out of bullets. When he did he just tossed them while looking at Harry who just tossed one gun away. Seeing that Onomatopoeia was confused Harry said "Don't you remember? When you pulled out you second gun you managed to hit me since I only had one gun but Two Face gave me his gun which means I have one bullet left." Harry then shot Onomatopoeia in the foot causing him to drop down. As Harry started to approach him Onomatopoeia then pulled out a knife and threw it at Harry hitting him in the right side of his stomach.

Red Hood seeing this knew he had to get to Harry somehow but also knew that those stupid birds were not going to let him pass. That's when he came up with an idea. He then pulled out a gun and tossed it in front of them. "It's obvious you won't let me help him but at least take that to him otherwise he's going to die!" He shouted. The birds just looked at him as a crow let out a caw and flew to the gun picking it up and diving into the shadows.

Harry just dropped down as Onomatopoeia got back up and walked towards about to pulled out a gun. Harry just pulled out the knife and tossed it into his shadow since he didn't want anyone to have his blood. As he heard Onomatopoeia come towards him he heard a caw from his shadow and saw a crow fly out with a gun. Grabbing the gun Harry fired it the precise moment Onomatopoeia was about to pull the trigger on his gun shooting it right into the barrel and causing the gun to explode in his hand. Harry then quickly pulled out a knife he had on him and threw it at Onomatopoeia hitting him in the shoulder. Harry then got up and charged towards him knocking him down. He then got on top him pinning him to the ground with his foot on his chest while having the gun pointed on him as he then pulled out his knife. "I'm not going to kill you." He said while looking down on Onomatopoeia. "The last thing I need is the Justice League on my ass." Just then Harry heard a raven caw. "Really?" He said as he looked at Onomatopoeia. "I just found out your fear." He said as the serial killer just looked at him. "You see no one knows who you actually are and the fact that you're a serial killer means that the people who know you don't know what a monster you are. However I found out who you are and the life you have. It would be a shame if your wife and kids found your trophies behind the bookcase. To find out the monster you truly are and to never see them again." Harry said getting his full attention. "I'm going to let you go but you are never to step foot in Gotham or come after me again otherwise I'll expose you to your family and don't think I can't! Do you understand and are willing to agree to the terms? Nod if you agree to them." Onomatopoeia just nodded as Harry got his foot off him. "Good then get out of here now!" He screamed causing Onomatopoeia to run as fast as he could. As soon as Harry could no longer see him Harry then looked at a crow. "Here take this gun back to the owner." He said as the crow grabbed the gun and flew it back to Red Hood. Just as Harry was about to leave he noticed someone else was near him. It was Batman. "Hello Batman." He said.

"You're coming with me." He said as he approached Harry.

Harry just walked backwards until he was near the water. "Yeah I'm not going anywhere with you. I have no intention of being locked up in a cell where people have intend to see what I can do. I'm not an animal." He said. "I get that I'm on your radar after tonight but I'm not going to let you catch me."

"You have no where else to go not to mention you're hurt." Batman replied.

"You're wrong about having no where to go Batman." Harry said as he gave a smirk from under his mask and then jumped backwards into the water.

Batman tried to get to him in time but it was too late. Batman explained everything that happened to Gordon while the cops searched the water but couldn't find a trace of Harry. The Joker was taken back to his cell in Arkham. No one had any idea what had happen to him but word got out over the entire city that a kid managed to break him and beat Onomatopoeia all in the same night. As for the supercriminals that liked Harry they all thought something bad had happen to him. The ones who took it the worse were Harley and Ivy. They believed he was dead until the next day a crow showed up and delivered a note saying he was alive. Needless to say they were relieved and happy and quickly spread word to the others he was okay. As for the Joker he was laughing up a storm thinking Harry was dead and what he planned to do to Harley as for revenge of what happened to him. However he didn't count on a raven flying into his cell and dropping a note that said "If you think I'm dead then you're dead wrong. I have my eye on you Joker so you better keep your word or else." Even though the note wasn't signed Joker knew who it was as he could feel his ability to laugh stop for a moment. As it came back the note bursts into flames and disappeared as he started screaming in terror that he was alive. That night Arkham was filled with the sound of his screams of terror and it didn't take the entire city long to figure out that the kid who broke the clown was alive. As for Batman he had no idea who this kid was. All he knew was that he did something to the Joker that has him afraid of him and that he managed to defeat Onomatopoeia. He didn't know what he was capable of and that made him a huge threat. The only things he did know was that he's Scarecrow's apprentice, he can use magic, and his name is Harry. Everything else was a huge blank and that made him uneasy.

HARRY AGE 13

Harry had just left the building where Harley and Ivy were staying in. He had just got back into town after the whole Onomatopoeia incident. Granted they were happy to see and Harley smacked him a good one for scaring her. They asked where he had been but Harry just said with a friend and nothing more. The visit was nice but Harry then found out from his birds what Scarecrow was up to and it involved him drowning the city in a new cloud of fear gas. He even planned to spread it out to the other villains as well. Apparently he developed a new formula that would even effect the villains that weren't normally infected. Harry filled them in on what he was up to and just told them to get out of town. He told them he would handle it and warn the others as well. Harley and Ivy agreed but Harley told him if he ended up getting hurt even a little bit she would smack him as hard as she could. Harry had made contact with Scarecrow afterwards and offered to help him. Scarecrow agreed to his help. He wanted to see what Harry could do as well as see the fears he would bring out. Harry worked with him setting the bombs with fear gas as well as helping with the new formula. Then it became the night they would enact their plan.

The citizens of Gotham were on the street screaming in terror as a huge thick blanket of fear gas covered the city. As everyone ran around the street screaming Scarecrow was fighting with the Batman but like always the Bat won. However Scarecrow had one ace up his sleeve. "I still have one more scare tactic Batman!" He shouted.

"And what's that Crane?" Batman asked.

"My apprentice." Scarecrow answered. "Harry get out here!" Harry walked out of the shadows onto the street they were fighting on and looked at them. "Show the Bat the fear you can make!"

Harry just looked at them and just gave a smirk from under his mask. "No I don't think I will." He replied puzzling and stunning them both.

"What do you mean?" Scarecrow asked.

"You see Crane when I got back into town I was planning on ending our partnership but then I found out your little scheme and the fact that your new formula would effect the ones who can't be infected. I couldn't let you hurt them so I gave them a warning to get out of town but that's not all I did." Harry replied.

"What do you mean?" Scarecrow asked again.

Harry just gave another smirk from under his mask. "When I helped set up the bombs with the fear gas I did something else. I also put the antidote inside it." He said. "It should be kicking in now." Suddenly the screams in the city started to die down. "I also need to inform you that I destroyed all the notes you made about the new formula since I figured you got lucky when you can up with it so you probably won't be able to make it again. Now I hope you're not angry at me but you should know there was no way in hell I was going to infect the people I consider family." Scarecrow just stared at Harry as he just talked. "You know the only relationship we have is teacher and student not father and son so you should be too surprised that I chose them over you."

"So I take it you're still going through with your plan?" Scarecrow asked.

"Yes I am." Harry answered. "You don't seem that angry."

"I've always known we would part ways someday." Scarecrow replied. "I underestimated you and I couldn't be more proud of my student. I know you will succeeded."

Harry just took one last look at Scarecrow and began to turn around. "Well I better be going." He said.

But before he could leave the Batman called out to him. "You're not going anywhere!" He shouted.

Harry stopped and turned to face him. "I take it you're going to bring me in?" He asked.

"After the chaos you caused I can't let you run loose." Batman responded.

"Is it because I'm an unknown?" Harry asked.

Scarecrow hearing this just asked. "What do you mean Harry?"

"You see Batman doesn't know what I'm capable of and that scares him. He needs to know what I can do and how to stop me because I'm clearly a threat. Now it may not be a good fear but a scare is a start." Harry replied.

Scarecrow just let out a huge laugh. "Indeed it is Harry." He said. "You have surpassed the teacher if you could deduce that."

Batman just gave out a growl knowing this kid was right about him. "It doesn't matter what you think I'm taking you in!" He shouted.

Harry just glared at the Bat. "I'm not going to fight you Batman and even if I did you can't beat me." He said as he turned around. "I'm going to be leaving now and you can't stop me."

Harry then gave out a loud whistle as crows and ravens began to fly above him but before they could fly down to him Harry was then hit by a large energy blast. He then heard a woman's voice shout out. "Batman my not be able to stop you but I can!"

Harry looked to see it was Zatanna. He then looked at Batman and said. "You called in a magic user? You must really be afraid of me." Scarecrow just started laughing when he heard Harry say that. Harry just looked at Zatanna. He knew he could take her but he also knew that if he fought her that would get the Justice League's attention and that was the last thing he wanted. He also knew that the Batman would be watching the fight and gathering information about him from it. He needed a way out of this. Just then cop sirens could be heard closing in on their location and began to show up. Giving a sly smile from under his mask he turned to the cops and began to put his hands behind his head. "I'm giving myself up to the GCPD for my participation on this crime! I have only committed crimes in Gotham and no where else! I have no where to run and no intention on fighting so I'm giving myself up to the cops!" He shouted as he walked towards them and dropped to his knees.

Everyone just look at him as he did this. Commissioner Gordon just gave his cops the go ahead to arrest him. As they slapped the cuffs on him Batman approached them with Scarecrow in tow. "I'll take him Jim." He said.

However before Gordon could say anything Harry began to speak. "Excuse me but the Batman has no reason to take me. I haven't done anything outside Gotham which is Batman's territory and Batman turns his criminals over to the GCPD. I should I also add in the fact that I did not fight with Zatanna who is part of the Justice League so the Justice League has no reason to take me as well. I had no intention of fighting Zatanna as it would cause the Justice League to come after me. Also the fight would allow Batman to gather information about me and I like to keep that to myself. In other words I belong to the jurisdiction of Gotham and no where else. If Batman or the Justice League tries to take me anywhere else that will just raise questions."

Gordon just stepped towards Batman. "He's right Batman and after that huge speech he just gave it would cause a lot of questions. I'm sorry but he belongs in Gotham." He said as he turned to Bullock. "Harvey, I want you and Montoya to take this guy down to the station and process him."

Bullock just nodded and went towards Harry. "Get in the car Kid Scarecrow." He said.

Harry just gave a sigh. "Don't call me that. It's worst than Scarecrow Jr. I haven't picked out a name yet and I don't want to be known as Kid Scarecrow or Scarecrow Jr." He said as he got towards the car only to be stopped by Bullock.

"Sorry but I have a policy. No masks!" He said as he tried to pull Harry's mask off him only to get a small shock.

"Yeah sorry. The only ones who can take off my mask is me and those who have my permission." Harry replied.

"Okay then give me permission." Bullock said.

"Ask politely." Harry said causing Montoya to laugh.

Bullock just gave out a scowl. "Fine would you please let me take off you mask?" He asked in the nicest tone he could.

"You have my permission." Harry replied as he then add in. "Was that so hard?"

"Yes it was." Bullock muttered as he pulled off Harry's mask and was shocked to see it was a thirteen year old kid. Everyone started to whisper as Bullock said "I don't believe it. A kid like you broke the Joker?"

"Yes I did." Harry said with a smile as he gave a small whistle that caused a raven to fly out of the shadows grab the mask from Bullock's hand and fly back into the shadows. Bullock just looked at Harry as he just said. "Sorry but I like to keep my mask's secrets to myself." He then got into the car and was taken down to the police station.

Batman just watched as the car with Harry drove off. He then looked at Scarecrow. "Tell me about him." He said.

"Why?" Scarecrow asked. "Is it because it scares you that he's a threat that you can't figure out? I mean it was a nice try to get him to fight Zatanna just to get some information on him but it's not surprising he figured you out." Scarecrow just gave out a chuckle. "You know I should be mad at him for what he pulled tonight but I'm not since he gave me something to hold over you. The fact that I know everything about him and you'll never know anything about him." Scarecrow then let out a deep cackle as the cops hauled him off to Arkham.

At the GCPD police station the police were trying to figure out where to put Harry. Harry insisted he be placed in the juvenile detention center in Gotham however the district attorney wanted to put Harry in a high powered facility that was perfect for people like him. He wanted to be the one who put away the kid who broke the Joker and also wanted Harry to give up the location of the other criminals he knew. Harry refused to rat out the people he considered his family and the DA calling them freaks was making him mad. Seeing this the DA continued to call them freaks until Harry just yelled at him to shut up. Before he could get mad he took a deep breath and gave a calm look. He then began to give out a bunch of bank account numbers that made the DA sweat. Harry accused the DA of being corrupt and working with a local mob family which the DA denied and ask for proof. Harry just told everyone that with people who are corrupt they have the fear of being caught and exposed. He also said that the DA also had a personal fear of being locked up with someone he put away and becoming their bitch. When asked how Harry knew this he just replied that he can find a person's fear and the things that are connected to them with ease and the reason why he was exposing the DA now was because he insulted the people Harry considers family. Harry then began to expose everything the DA was guilty of including helping the mob by giving witness locations and the occasional heads up when the police are nearby. The DA continued denying until Harry said that the DA was also helping them set up a human trafficking ring in the city and was planning to give them the okay tonight but Scarecrow ruined it. Harry then said that the mob was probably waiting for the DA to call them to give them the okay to move and if they check the second to last number on his phone they could find the location on were the girls were at. The cops were very hesitant to act on this information as the DA was claiming he was lying. Harry just clarified that if the DA wasn't corrupt then he would have no problem giving them his phone so they could run the second the last number on it and prove that he was lying. Harry also said that this could be used against him if he was lying and leading them on. The DA knew he was dead thanks to Harry and began to break down as he confessed to everything. The cops then got to work shutting the trafficking ring down and arresting the people running it. Needless to say if the cops thought they had a headache with Scarecrow that night now they had a huge migraine thanks to Harry.

Commissioner Gordon didn't know what to think of Harry but knew one thing if Harry wanted to get away he could and no one could stop him. He could also see that Harry did not want to leave Gotham as he considered the criminals there his family. He had no idea what Crane did to him but knew Harry was a threat only to those who threaten him or the people he considers his family. He then began to pull whatever strings he could to have Harry transfer to the juvenile center and placed in a cell that would make sure his powers wouldn't work. He then had Bullock take him there but that's when they found what was on Harry's body. As Harry was ordered to put on the clothes provided there before he settled in the guards there saw Harry's body and screamed for a camera. What they saw was enough to shock them and wonder who did that to him. Harry just told them that it was his former aunt and uncle and their fat son that did that to him and that it was before he was rescued by his teacher. He said nothing else and refused to answer any other questions referring to his past.

As for the rest of the criminals they had no idea why Harry would surrender himself like that. Riddler managed to deduce that Harry didn't want the Justice League on him so he turned himself in just to stay out of their grasps. While the other criminals understood this Harley and Ivy were determined to get Harry out however a crow showed up with a note saying he was fine and that they didn't need to bust him out. It said that he would send them a message whenever he could and that he was planning to use where he was at to his advantage. They were just glad he was safe and agreed to forget the plan on rescuing him.

As for Harry he had adjusted to living in the center. His cell was designed by Wayne Enterprises to help suppress his powers unfortunately it had no effect on him as Harry's magic was too advance and powerful to be compressed as well as shorting out the cameras that were installed in there. Harry knew who the Batman was but he really had no interest in exposing him. He knew what made him the Batman and understood it as Harry was like him in a way. Harry had made sure that any equipment designed to spy on him either shut down or malfunctioned. He knew if anyone try to come to repair it that it would just raise questions that would expose that someone had been spying on him. Other than that Harry was almost the perfect prisoner but there were still times the GCPD were called down and he was the reason they were there. However they weren't there to arrest him but the people who were corrupt and working there. Apparently there had been some guards who had been sexually abusing some of the prisoners there and that didn't sit well with him. So Harry did what he did best making their fears come true. He would somehow get into their heads and expose their crimes in front of everyone trying to force their hand of pulling something. Like clockwork they would eventually try to corner him but it would always fail and somehow end in their arrest. The GCPD started to see that Harry was looking out for the prisoners who just wanted to do their time and exposing the people who worked there and were corrupt. They now knew when they responded to calls coming from there that it was Harry telling them to pick up the trash.

HARRY AGE 14

OCTOBER 31ST HALLOWEEN NIGHT

It was Halloween night in Gotham and screams of terror were filling the air but it wasn't Scarecrow behind it or the citizens of Gotham who were screaming. No it was the criminals who were out for screaming in fear. The police were currently baffled as criminals started running to officers that were patrolling the streets and began to confess their crimes about what they were about to do. But the biggest shocker was apprehending Calendar Man who intended to kill a bunch of trick or treaters that came to a haunted house he designed where it would end in their deaths. Unfortunately it all failed as he clutched to his head and began screaming in terror. Most of the kids thought this was an act however there was an adult who was with them who knew who he was. After that the cops were called and he was hauled off to Arkham as he confessed what he was about to do saying it was the only way to get it all to stop.

Commissioner Gordon was currently on the roof of the GCPD station smoking as Batman showed up. "Quite a night huh?" Gordon asked.

"We both know who's behind this." Batman replied.

"Yeah I know." Gordon replied. "I sent Montoya to talk to him and she came back a little bit ago."

"What did she find out?" Batman asked.

"Not much. Apparently Harry has been sketching stuff and gave this to her." Gordon said as he pulled a paper which showed kids trick or treating happily while Calendar Man and a few other criminals were screaming in fear in the background away and no where near the kids. "He told her when he drew this he felt that the kids tonight should have a Happy Halloween without having to worry about the criminals running around causing harm."

"And somehow that drawing came true." Batman said.

"Yeah. Any luck on finding out his real name yet?"

"No. I tried questioning Scarecrow again but he still refused to tell me anything."

"I still can't believe the name he gave us that night." Gordon said as he gave a small chuckle. "Harry Allan Poe. The only one who thought that was his real name was Harvey."

"I know he's got something plan."

"I know that too. I can't help but wonder what it is and who it's for. Out of everything I seen from him I can't believe he's an evil person." Gordon said as he turned around and saw the Batman was gone.

As for Harry he was currently sketching up on a drawing pad. He was glad that the kids of Gotham were having a good night of trick or treating without the threat of sick animals like Calendar Man coming after them. As for his plans they were still going as he had his birds flying around the magical world gathering information for him while he waited to make his next move. He didn't know but he felt he was going to make his next move soon.

NOVEMBER 2ND

Harry was currently sketching in his room when guard Henry Simpson came to his cell. "Hey Harry, you need to come with me." He said.

"Why Henry?" Harry asked as he looked at him.

"You're parents are here to get you and Director Maine is releasing you to them." Henry replied.

Harry's eyes just grew wide. "Is this some kind of sick joke?" Harry asked. "Because it's not funny."

"Harry I'm just doing what Maine told me to do. Truth be told something doesn't feel right about this but the warden threaten to fire me if I didn't follow through." Henry replied.

"Henry you know my parents are dead! That's what those monsters who treated me like an animal told me! And now my parents are alive and are here to collect me?! That can't be true! Because that would mean they gave me to those animals out of their own free will!" Harry ranted out as he looked at Henry.

Henry just looked at Harry and sighed. He seen what was done to Harry's body and it sickened him. He was a father as well and knew if someone did that to his little girl he would kill them in an instant. He didn't know who these people were but he knew one thing. He wasn't going to give Harry to them even if it cost him his job. "You know what Harry? You're right you're parents are dead because no one would put their child through the hell you experienced. I'll get rid of them." He said.

"Thanks Henry." Harry replied and then asked "Before you get rid of them could you tell me their names?"

"I believe it's James and Lily Potter." Henry said as he then left.

Once Henry was gone Harry got up from his chair and went to his bed. He then reached under it and pulled out a mirror. As he looked at it he touched the glass that caused it to glow. About a few seconds later the face of Felix Faust showed up on it. "Hello Felix." Harry said.

"Hello Harry. I was wondering when I would hear from you." He replied.

"Yeah it was a good thing I had a crow deliver a mirror to me just in case I need to get a hold of you." Harry said. "Anyway the reason I'm calling you is because my parents are here and are trying to get me released. Now I haven't revealed I'm alive yet so that has me wondering why they are here. Do you know?"

Felix just gave out a sigh. "Too be honest Harry, I just found this out and was about to call you." he said.

"What did you find out?" Harry asked.

"Do you remember when I taught you about the Goblet of Fire?" Felix asked.

"Yeah." Harry answered getting an idea of what was going on.

"Anyway the wizarding world decided to bring back the Triwizard Tournament and used the goblet as an impartial judge to choose who should participate. Long story short two more names popped up after the three champions were chosen. One was your brother Charles."

"And the other one was me." Harry answered finishing Felix's sentence.

"Yes."

Harry just gave a small sigh. "I have a strong hunch that old bastard is the one who put my brother's name in the goblet so that must mean old Tommy Boy had someone put my name in." Harry said as he thought to himself for a moment and gave out a small smile.

Felix seeing that look knew Harry had just came up with a plan. "Care to tell me the plan you just came up with?" He asked.

"Well seeing how my name came out of the goblet and revealed that I was alive and that I existed that old goat has no choice but to come up with a way to use me. He knows Tommy Boy needs me to participate so he going to do whatever he can to make sure I do and since I won't go with my parents willingly that means he's probably going to try to bust me out." Harry said as he then gave out a grin. "I will use that to my advantage."

"What's you're plan for the tournament?" Felix asked.

"Oh that's simple. I don't plan to participate." Harry answered.

Felix just looked at Harry through the mirror. "Harry you know what will happen if you don't participate!" He shouted.

Harry just gave a small sigh and replied. "I know but I rather lose my magic and die than let them try to use me as a pawn. I'll have it set where when the first task starts that's when my plan will kick in. As everyone watches the tournament the truth about what happened to me will come out all over the magical world as well as every dirty secret Magical Britain has. I will have the last laugh."

Felix just gave a sigh. "Harry I know you so I know you can come up with a plan where you participate and have your plan still come true." He said.

"That may have a plan where I participate but I know this one will cause the most damage."

Felix just groaned. "I hate how stubborn you are." He grumbled. "I know nothing I say will get through to you so tell me. What's your plan on getting out?"

"Well I know Old Dumbass will probably send some of his order to appear in my cell and grab me when I'm sleep to make it look I escaped without any help but it's not going to be that simple as I intend to make it very difficult for them where he will feel the backlash of what will happen."

"What are you going to do about the Bat?"

"Well I have a feeling he's going to be distracted when the director who was probably paid to release me to my parents has a fear induced breakdown and he would know the only way to make it stop is to confess his crimes. I also happened to find out that he will be attending a formal dinner and that the commissioner is going to be there. Now I haven't exactly met Director Maine face to face but I can tell he's a very stubborn man who would rather die than confess his crimes. So that will buy me plenty of time as he'll try to hold out as long as he can."

"What are you going to do after you get out?"

"I think I'll skip town but not before I stop to see Harley and Ivy. I want to say good bye to them face to face."

Felix just gave a sigh. "Harry you are the greatest student I ever had." He said. "I wish you would participate but I know nothing I say will make change your mind. So I have to say if this is the last time we meet it was a pleasure knowing you." Felix then turned the mirror of from his side. Harry then put the mirror and started to get ready for night time to come.

MEANWHILE WITH JAMES AND LILY

James and Lily Potter were currently waiting in the lobby waiting for their son to be released into their custody. To be honest everything that was happening was a complete shock. First their son Charles had his name come out of the Goblet of Fire and then the son they thought was dead had his name come out. For James it was complicated for starters he was proud that his son had his name come out but then Harry's name came out after that and it was a huge shock. When it came to Charlie, James was beyond proud of him after all he vanquished Voldemort after all. He would basically spoil him in anyway he could. When Dumbledore suggested that Harry be placed with someone who could care for Harry since he would be jealous of Charles, James agreed to it immediately. After all the great Albus Dumbledore could never be wrong. With Harry gone James focused on Charles while Lily just wondered why she ever agreed to have Harry leave. About a year later Lily gave birth to a daughter named Rose who she loved however James just continued to focus and spoil Charles. When Rose was sorted into Ravenclaw last year he was beyond mad and wanted to disown her since she wasn't placed in Gryffindor like all Potter should have been however Lily stepped her foot down. When she found out Harry was dead that devastated her but she promised her herself she would never abandon Rose. James knew better than to mess with a pissed off Lily so he agreed to back off. As for Lily she was confused yet hopeful. She never knew why she ever agreed to listen to Dumbledore about placing Harry with another family but it would always be something that always bothered her. She tried to be a good mother to Charles but it never helped that James kept spoiling him. When she gave birth to Rose she promised herself that she would raise her to be a good person since James made it clear that Charles was more important. She always tried to do her best when raising Rose but James and Dumbledore made it a little difficult. When it came for Harry and Charles to begin Hogwarts to was thrilled that she would be seeing her son but was then told but Dumbledore that Harry had died. When she asked what had happened he told her that he did not know but somehow she knew he was lying. She was beyond devastated as she could never see her first born ever again but promised herself to never repeat the same mistake with Rose and be there for her as much as possible. When Rose began Hogwarts and was sorted into Ravenclaw she was happy for her daughter. She knew that she wanted to learn as much as she could and would fit in perfect there. When James wanted to disown her Lily slammed her foot down and told James he knew nothing about his daughter since he plays favorites and is clearly looking for an excuse to get rid off her. That it would be a cold day in hell before it happens. Needless to say James got the point.

Just then a security guard came out to them. "Where is our son?" Lily asked.

The guard just looked at them with an angry look. "I don't know who you two are but you better leave before I call the cops!" He shouted.

"Listen your boss assured us that we could take him." James replied.

"I don't care what Director Maine promised you! Harry said his parents were dead and I believe him! I saw what those animals did to him and I know one thing any parent who would willingly put a child through that deserves to be shot! So get the hell out of here now!" The guard roared out.

James and Lily had no idea what the guard meant. Lily just wanted her child back but knew better than to cause any trouble. She looked at James. "James we should leave." She said as tears started forming on her face.

James just gave a frustrated look. "We can't leave without him. Dumbledore said that it was for the greater good that we get him to participate in the tournament." He responded.

"We can't draw anymore attention. We're leaving and that's final." Lily replied. James just gave a nod and followed her out.

When they got outside they heard someone call out to them. Turning around they saw a man walking towards them. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Potter. I'm Frank Howard, I'm an auror with the MACUSA." He said.

"What do you want?" James asked in a tone that showed he didn't want to waste anytime bothering with him.

"Well nice to meet you too." Frank replied in a sarcastic tone. "Anyway I'm here to inform you that you're son is not going back with you."

"What do you mean?" Lily asked.

Before Frank could answer James spoke first. "Now see here! We have permission to take our son with us and the only reason he's not with us is because that stupid muggle guard refused to give him to us!" He shouted.

Frank just gave a sigh. "First of all you could show some manners and respect. Second we call them No-Majs around here." He said as he turned to Lily. "Now what I mean Mrs. Potter is that whatever strings that were pulled to have him removed are illegal and there's the fact that your son is the apprentice of a supercriminal."

Lily just looked at the man with shock. "What do you mean?" She asked.

Frank just looked at her. "Do you even know why you're son is here?" He asked only for her to shake her head as a response. "Did you know your son has a reputation in this city?" Lily just shook her head again. Frank just gave out a sigh. "It's a good thing I brought a file I just made on him with me." He said as he pulled out a file on Harry and gave it to Lily.

Lily just looked at the name on it. "Why does it say Harry Allan Poe?" She asked.

"That's the name he gave the cops." Frank responded.

"That's a stupid name." James said. "Why would he give out that name instead of his own?"

"I don't know but he probably picked that name seeing who his teacher is." Frank answered.

"What do you mean?" Lily asked.

"Your son is the apprentice of the supercriminal Scarecrow." Frank answered.

"Who?" James asked.

Frank just gave another sigh. "Figures you wouldn't know who he is." He muttered out. "Look I'm not going to explain who he is okay. The only thing I can tell you is there's more to the world that what's in Magical Britain. That's why you're so behind in the magical world."

James was angered at that comment and was about to yell at him until Lily cut him off. "Forget it James." She said giving her husband a glare that sent chills down his spine. She then looked at Frank. "What in this file?" She asked.

"Not much." He replied shocking them. "You see around eight years ago there was some kind of high powered magical disturbance coming from this city. I came to investigate it and found out the building it came from exploded. Apparently the building was a hideout belonging to Scarecrow and that he must of rigged it to exploded. The remains of a body were found among the rubble but they couldn't be identified. Now I managed to tie Scarecrow to the murder of a family of three that day. I figured your son must of been with them and Scarecrow took him to that building afterwards but before I could go any further I got orders from the higher ups to stop my investigation."

"Why would they want you to stop investigating?" Lily asked.

"I don't know but they told me to stop or I would be fired." Frank replied as he went on to explain what was in the file. "The only thing I managed to get in the file besides the event eight years ago was an event that happened two years ago that managed to earn your son a reputation in this city, an event that happened last year that led to his arrest, several disturbances that happened here after he was arrested, and a detail report of the scars he's carrying."

Lily just looked at Frank with shock. "Scars?!" She yelled out. "Show me!" She then handed him the file.

Frank just gave a sigh and opened the file to the section she wanted and handed it to her. "The first page contains photos of the scars from the event two years ago. He went toe to toe with a serial killer that hunts down non powered superheroes. This was probably due to the fact that your son managed to break one of Gotham's most dangerous supercriminals mentally. He got shot the shoulder and stabbed in the right side of his stomach. Somehow he managed to beat him and got him to run off. He was on the verge of being caught after that but he somehow managed to get away. Now the second page contains the scars be got during his years with the Scarecrow. I don't know how he got them but it looks like he got them from training. The last page contains the most disturbing scars I ever seen. Judging the age of them I say he must of got them before he ended up with the Scarecrow. I almost lost my lunch after seeing them so I suggest you go somewhere quiet and with lots of booze before you look at them."

Lily however didn't listen to him and looked at them right away. She immediately screamed when she saw them. "Who would do that to my baby!" She cried out in horror.

Frank just looked at her. "Don't play dumb Mrs. Potter." He said causing her to look at him. "You know exactly who did that to him seeing how you signed your son over to them."

"What are you talking about? Dumbledore told me to sign a paper that would allow a loving family to raise Harry while we focused on Charles since he would most likely be jealous of Charles." She said.

"So you're telling me you had no idea you signed over all your rights over Harry to your sister and her family?" Frank asked.

The moment Frank had asked that Lily just looked at him with a look of shock and anger. "What did you say?" She asked in a tone that scared Frank.

"You signed your son Harry over to your sister." Frank replied.

"There was no way in bloody hell I would sign my son over to her! She hates everything magic and I was told I was signing something that gave my permission for them to raise him not sign my right over!" She yelled.

"Looks like I'm going to add this to my investigation." Frank said as he looked at Lily. "Mrs. Potter you should of taken a good look at what you were signing instead of listening to that senile old bastard."

James just looked at Frank with anger. "How dare you say that about the great Albus Dumbledore!" He shouted.

Frank just gave a disgusted look at James. "I can say whatever I want about him! This isn't Britain and you're in America now so suck it up!" Frank shouted back.

Lily just looked at Frank. "Is there anyway for Harry to participate in the tournament?" She asked. "He's going to lose his magic or at worst die if he doesn't."

Frank just gave her a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry Mrs. Potter but there's no way that is possible. I have to find out exactly what happened to him and put together a timeline of everything he has done until now. There's also the fact that he's a high profile criminal in Gotham."

James then thought of something. "If you let us take him to Britain we'll be sure to show him the error of his ways and bring him into the light." He said.

Frank gave out a huge laugh. "That's a funny joke." He said. "But in case you haven't notice this is America and we're not that dumb to fall for something like that."

James began to grow frustrated with him. "It's for the greater good that you allow us to take him!" He roared out.

"Don't you dare use those words in front of me." Frank replied. "They lost their meaning when that old goat started using them to further his career. In fact I'm pretty sure he has them charmed to get people to follow his orders whenever he says them."

"So there's no way for Harry to participate?"Lily asked.

Frank then thought for a moment. "There is one way." He said.

"What is it?" Lily asked.

"If Harry managed to escape on his own from here and make it to another country then there's nothing stopping him from entering. But seeing how he is still here and has never tried to escape I don't see him escaping anytime in the future." Frank explained. "Now I suggest you leave the city before night time comes and the Batman pays you a visit. Knowing him he probably knows you're trying to get Harry out and will start asking questions. The last thing we need is him finding about our world."

Lily just looked at Frank. "We'll be leaving now." She said as she dragged her husband with her.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Harry was currently asleep in his cell when two members of Dumbledore's order appeared in his cell. They're plan was to grab Harry while he was sleeping and disappear with him making it look like he escaped without any outside help but when they got to his bed all they found in it was a raven. As it let out a loud caw the wall connecting to the outside exploded revealing Harry was standing on the outside in his outfit and was giving them a smug smile before saying "You go ahead and enjoy the aftermath of what's about to come." He then gave out a loud whistle causing all his crows and ravens to circle around him and then fly off revealing he was no longer there. The two members just realized he set them up for busting him out as security guards began to show up. They did manage to get away from them only to be caught by the aurors of the MACUSA. Needless to say whatever friends Dumbledore had there were about to get fired and any alliances America had with Britain were just shattered.

Harry had just made is way to the hideout Harley and Ivy were at. His intention to say good bye and leave town. As Harry walked into the building and called out to them he was immediately tackled by Harley. "Harry you're out!" She shouted as Ivy came walking up to them.

"Yeah something happened so I decided to use it to my advantage." He replied as he pushed her off of him and got up. "Anyway I plan on leaving town and just want to say good bye."

"That's nice." Ivy said with a smile. "By the way Harry Felix called us."

Just then a look of shock and fear filled Harry's eyes as he saw Harley and Ivy glaring at him. "I take it he told you what was going on right?" Harry sheepishly asked.

"Oh you bet he did!" Harley shouted as she smacked him behind the head a good one. "What's the matter with you?! Don't you know we care about you and will miss you if you die?!"

Harry just gave out a groan. "Why did Felix have to tell you?" He asked.

"Because he knows how persuasive we can be." Ivy answered. "Remember how we persuaded him to get over it when we found out the truth about you."

Harry just nodded as he thought back to Felix yelling at Riddler for telling the two sirens that Harry's a wizard and how they showed Felix how they got Riddler to tell them. Needless to say Felix couldn't blame Riddler after that and decided to let it go. That event still sends chills down his spine to this day. Harry just looked at them. "Look nothing you can do will change my mind. This is the plan I'm going to go with and that's final." Harry said just for them to look at him. "Don't give me that look! I mean sure I may have another plan but from my calculations this one does the most damage." Harry watched as Ivy gave Harley a nod causing her to look Harry in the face and give him the saddest eyes she could. "No Harley! Not the puppy eyes! You know I have hard time saying no to them! I'm still not changing my mind!" However Harley just keep looking at him until Harry cried out. "Okay fine I'll participate! Just stop it already!"

Hearing that Harley turned the puppy eyes off. "I'm glad you saw our point of view." She said.

"I hate it when you pull that! You never play fair!" Harry shouted as he reached into a shadow.

"That's how we win." Ivy replied as she saw Harry pull out a laptop from the shadow.

"Yeah well it's a dirty trick." Harry said as he opened up the laptop.

"It gets the job done." Harley said as she looked to see what Harry was doing. "So what are you doing Harry?" She asked.

"Well knowing Magical Britain they're not going to exactly let me go free after the tournament is over so I'm setting the timers I have on the fear gas bombs I made just in case they give me trouble." Harry replied.

"Fear gas bombs?" Ivy asked.

"Yeah I set them up all over the magical world. I place them where they would do the least damage but still make a statement and made sure the dosage was set to low. Once they go off they would give out clues that would lead them to me and what Magical Britain did to me as well as exposing all there corrupt ties to them. I want the magical world to see what Britain has created." Harry explained.

"So you have them set up everywhere?" Harley asked.

"Well not Magical America. I did the math and realized that the security is too advanced to sneak through and they would probably discover the bomb shortly after I set it which would ruin everything." Harry answered.

"Okay not America. What about Canada?"

"Yes Harley."

"What about Russia?"

"Yes Harley."

"What about Brazil?"

"Yes Harley."

"What about France?"

"Yes Har-" But before Harry could finish he realized what she just asked. "No I don't besides Magical France has already cut off every alliance with Britain." He said.

Harley and Ivy just looked at each other and then looked at Harry. "I smell a cover up." Harley said.

"I don't know what you mean." Harry said trying to avoid looking them in the eye.

"Come on tell us Harry! We're not going to stop until you do!" Harley shouted.

As Ivy watch Harley trying to get Harry to tell them what happened she took a moment to think why he isn't telling them anything and suddenly a smile came to her face. "Does it involve a girl?" She asked.

Harry's face just turned red as he began to look flustered. "No it doesn't!" Harry cried out.

Harley just gave out a huge smile. "It totally does!" She shouted. "And you know what that means. Harry's got a girlfriend! Harry's got a girlfriend!"

"She's not my girlfriend!" Harry shouted. "She's just a friend."

"Who happens to be a girl." Harley said.

"You know we're not going to stop until you tell us everything so I suggest you tell us." Ivy said.

Harry gave a sigh of defeat knowing she was right. "Fine I'll tell you." He said. "It happened when I was ten."

FLASHBACK

HARRY AGE 10

Harry was currently setting up his fear gas bomb in a part of Magical France that would cause enough damage that would make Magical France cut off all ties to Magical Britain. He thought it was going to be a simple mission but unfortunately had an encounter with dementors which he manage to handle. He had no idea why they were around there but knew he better hurry and get out. Unfortunately he was about to find out why they were there.

Nearby a thirteen year old Fleur Delacour and her four year sister Gabrielle were running for their lives from a man they thought was a family friend Valentin DuBois. Their father was currently busy with a last minute crisis that came up with the ministry when a man he considered a good friend offered to take them home for him. Unfortunately Valentin had no intention of taking them home. Instead he planned on taking them to a place where Veelas were being trafficked. Fleur never trusted Valentin for some reason and managed to figure out what he was up to and immediately grabbed her sister and started running but not before kicking him as hard as she could in the groin.

Unfortunately they were running in an area that they weren't familiar with and ended up in a dead end. Fleur however spotted a building . Wanting to protect her sister she said to her. "Gabi I want you to go into that building and stay there okay?"

Gabrielle just looked at her sister. "Will you be coming Fleur?" She asked.

Fleur just looked at her little sister. "Of course Gabi. I just need to lead him a way from you first." She said however she knew that she was probably never going to see her again.

Harry was almost done setting the bomb until he heard someone come in to the building he was in. 'I was sure no one has been in this building for a long time that's why I'm using it.' Harry thought to himself as he then put his mask on.

Gabrielle ran into the building trying to find a place to hide when she stumble upon a person around her sister's age wearing a strange mask. The boy just looked at her "What are you doing in here?" He asked.

"My sister she is in trouble! There was someone after us and she told me to come in here and hide! She said she would come back for me but I don't think that's going come true!" Gabrielle cried out as tears began falling from her face.

Harry just looked at the girl and took his mask off shocking her. He had no intention of hurting her. Seeing her tears he could help but think of the times he cried for someone to save him He knew what those tears meant. "I want you to stay here and don't touch anything. If you see a cloud cover your mouth and don't breath it." He said as he put his mask back on.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"To save your sister." He said as he went out.

After her sister went into the building Fleur began running again only to be grabbed by Valentin. "You little Veela bitch! Where's your sister?!" He screamed.

"She's gone. She's probably telling Papa what happened!" Fleur cried out.

Valentin just gave out a frustrated scream. "Everything is going wrong today! Those dementors failed to do their job and now my part in this operation is now exposed!" He roared out as he looked at Fleur. "However one good thing came out of this. I get you as a slave. I'm going to have fun breaking you in you filthy half breed." He then pinned her to the ground as she screamed.

That's when a voice shouted out. "Get the hell away from her!"

Valentin and Fleur looked to see a man in a strange mask. "Don't you know who I am?!" Valentin shouted.

"No I don't but you look like the king of morons to me." Harry replied as he walked towards him.

"Don't you dare come any closer!" Valentin yelled only for Harry to keep walking.

Harry just looked at Fleur as Valentin pulled his wand out. "Hold your breath and don't breathe." He said as he then rushed towards Valentin and before Valentin could use his wand Harry thrusts his wrist towards Valentin's face and sprayed him with fear gas. Valentin just started screaming and running in terror crying out his pure blood was being dirtied before he ran into a wall knocking him out. Harry then looked at Fleur who was shaking in terror and started screaming to leave her little sister alone. Harry just groaned. "Crap you inhaled some." He said as he pulled off his mask and pulled out a small bottle. Harry just looked her in the eyes as she was screaming. "Hey it's okay. Focus on my voice your sister is fine. She sent me to save you. Just focus on my voice and drink this." He said. Fleur did what he said and drank what was in the bottle giving out a disgusted look. "Yeah I know it tastes nasty but it's a quick way to get rid of the scary images." Harry said as he looked her in the eyes. "You're going to be okay." He said as she then passed out. Harry then put his back on intending to take Fleur back to where her sister was only to be surrounded by French aurors. Seeing that he was busted and in trouble Harry just dropped to his knees with his hands behind his head and surrendered. He was then taken to an interrogation room.

Jean Luc Delacour was not having a good day. First there was the discovery of the bodies of three dementors which one looked like it was ripped apart and the other two looked like they just exploded. Now there was the incident involving a man he once thought of a good friend who tried to kidnapped his little girls and the strange masked man who rescued them. No one knew who he was or what he sprayed Valentin with not to mention the strange device that was found not far from their location. He wanted answers and he knew the person with the mask had them. As he walked into the room the masked man was sitting in he just looked at him. Speaking in French he asked. "Do you speak French?"

Harry just looked at the man in front of him. He didn't know what was going to happen next but decided to play it out. "Yes I do." He replied in French.

"Very good then." Jean Luc said as he sat down. "My name is Jean Luc Delacour and I'm with the Ministry of Magic of France. I'm here to ask you some questions but first I want to thank you for saving my daughters." He said.

"You're welcome." Harry replied. "Now let's start with your questions."

Jean Luc just looked at him. He didn't know what to think of him especially with that mask on but he decided to start with his first question. "We found some strange device nearby Gabrielle was what is it?"

"A bomb." Harry replied.

Jean Luc just looked at him with shock. "Did you say a bomb?" He asked.

"Yeah I design it to release fear gas." Harry replied.

"Fear gas? Is that what effected my daughter Fleur and Valentin?"

"Yes I gave them a small dose. Your daughter was unintentional so I gave her the antidote. As for that Valentin guy it should wear off in a little bit. I wouldn't waste any of the antidote on him."

"I thank you for giving my daughter the antidote but I need to know why are you trying to put a bomb in our country."

"For revenge."

"Revenge on who?"

"Magical Britain."

"Why would you attack us if you're trying to get revenge on Britain?"

Harry just looked at Jean Luc. "Because I'm trying to shatter every alliance they have. That way when Magical Britain burns it will burn alone." He replied.

Jean Luc just looked at him. He wanted to know who this guy was. He wanted him to take off that stupid mask. "I understand that no one can take that mask off you so that probably means only you can take it off." He said. "Am I right?"

"Yeah." Harry replied.

"Then will you take it off?"

"Okay but for the record people who have my permission can also take off my mask." "Harry said as he took off his mask revealing he was just a ten year old boy.

Jean Luc just looked at him in shock as he saw who it was. "Charles Potter. No you're eyes are different. Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm the boy no one wanted and was destined to be a pawn for an old bearded goat for his greater good. I'm the brother of The Boy Who Lived and I'm the boy no one knows about. The one that never even existed in the eyes of Britain. I'm Harry Potter."

Jean Luc just looked at him. He knew he was telling the truth and had a story to tell. He also knew he was carrying a lot of pain. Being a father to two little girls who are part Veela he would know when ever they were upset because someone picked on them for their heritage. "Okay Harry why don't you tell me everything about your life. Start at the beginning and don't leave anything out." He said to him.

Harry then began to tell everything that had happened to him. From living with the Dursleys to meeting the Scarecrow and remembering what happened that night to what his grand plan was. By the end of it Jean Luc was sick and disgusted by what he just heard. Not to mention the fact that Britain threw away the real Boy Who Lived and that Voldemort used a dark magic to cheat death is still lurking around. The fact that Dumbledore knew a piece of his soul was stuck in Harry's head and did nothing about it made him very furious. No child should ever been put through what Harry was put through. Harry even told him what his plan to shatter all ties and alliances to Magical Britain. He would set off his bombs when the time was right making sure that the least damage was done but it would be enough for them to start investigating. The bombs would have clues that would lead them to him and what Magical Britain did to him. When all alliances were shattered it would make it very difficult for Dumbledore and Voldemort to recruit any outside forces for their armies. Harry just explained that it was their war they want to fight do it with the their own people. He wanted their war to basically destroy Magical Britain to the point the ministry was shattered to pieces and force them to rebuild their ministry from scratch making it fair and equal. He felt it was too corrupt and would never change unless it was completely destroyed. Jean Luc understood where Harry was coming and knew in a way he was right.

"So what now?" Harry asked when he was done with his explanation.

"I don't know Harry." Jean Luc answered. "To be honest the wizarding world won't have any clue about you until you start Hogwarts next year."

"Yeah that's not going to happen?" Harry answered.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you see when my teacher for magic agreed to teach me he taught me a ritual that would take my name out of the book. I just called out to Hogwarts and told it that I know it could not help me reach my true potential and if knew it was true to take my name out of the book."

"I know which ritual you're talking about. I can assure you that it worked because that year the Book of Hogwarts refused to open for a whole week and that made the acceptance letters a week late. No one in Britain knew what happened. It was like they forgot about that ritual."

"That's because they destroyed all existence of it. They even destroyed the existence of the one that would help a student find the right school to help them reach their potential."

"You mean the one where if you ask the sorting hat to be resorted if you feel you haven't reached your potential in the house your in and if it refuses to sort you or the headmaster decides against it then you can call out to the school to help you find a school that will truly help you? That one?"

"Yeah that one. Why do you think there has been no transfers to or from Hogwarts?" Jean Luc just looked at Harry with disbelieve. "Britain is so stuck in their ways that they would rather cover up the truth that their way behind in the world instead of change and try to adapt to it. That why everything is so corrupt there."

"You're making very excellent points however you forget about the goblins. A blood test will reveal you're alive." Jean Luc said only to see Harry give a smug smile.

"I take it from the look on your face that you got it covered."

"Yeah my teacher performed a ritual on me that would even fool the goblins into thinking I'm dead. It will only dispel if I do a blood test at Gringotts." Harry answered as he looked at Jean Luc. "So are you handing me over to them or what?"

"To be honest Harry handing you to Britain is the last thing on my mind right now. I mean right now I have to deal with Valentin and the fact that he's involved in the Veela trafficking ring. He'll probably claim that he was under the imperius curse. Then there's the body of the three dementors that were found."

"Yeah I can help you with both those problems." Harry said getting Jean Luc's attention.

"What do you mean?" Jean Luc asked.

"I have the answers you want."

"Tell me then."

"Okay first of all if Valentin was under the imperius then the fear gas I sprayed in his face would barely have a strong effect. You see the gas affects the brain filling it with a person's fears but it can't do much if there's a spell or potion affect the brain already. Instead the gas would affect the person still but it would have a minimal effect as the main part of it is fighting of whatever spell is there. Eventually the gas would destroy whatever was there and since Valentin was a huge mess when you got there it's prove he wasn't under any spell."

Jean Luc just nodded and smile knowing that it would be hard for Valentin to get out of it. "But what about the dementors?" He asked.

"Yeah that was me." Harry admitted.

"What happened?"

"Well when I first got to your country I noticed that they were flying nearby but paid no attention to them. However they noticed me right away and were trying to get friendly with me."

"Why?"

"Well I think it's because of the new magic I'm trying to create and the fact that they smelled it coming from me proves that it's coming along nicely."

"What is this new magic?"

"I call it fear magic. It acts just like fear gas would however it will go straight to the person intended. I'm making it where the only way to dispel it is to confess your crimes. I'm also working on a version that would make one's worst fears come true."

Jean Luc just shook his head in disbelief. He was starting to see that Britain is going to get what coming to them and he can't blame Harry for what he's planning. "Okay the dementors smell someone's fear to hunt their prey and they smelled you so what happened?"

"Well I sprayed one in the face with some fear gas. It then started shrieking in terror while the other two looked at it and then pounced on it. They ripped it apart basically devouring whatever happiness they tried to find but when they were done they began shrieking as they held their heads. Eventually their heads just blew right off."

Jean Luc just looked at Harry. "Well you gave me the answers I wanted. As for you I'm not going to hand you to Britain for a few reasons. First and most important you saved my daughters and I am very grateful for that. I could not hand you to them after what they did to you. Second I now have the mess with the Veela trafficking to deal with and to me that's more important than Britain. The only thing I ask is for you to take apart the bomb. I know that it's part of your plan to shatter all alliances with Britain making it impossible to recruit anyone to their war but there has to be another way."

"Fine I take apart the bomb but it's going to take a while. Taking a apart something is a lot harder than putting something together." Harry said. "But you're right I should come up with another way." Harry then gave out a small smile.

Jean Luc just looked at Harry. "I take it you have a plan?" He asked.

"I do but first I have to ask how is your daughter?"

"She's fine. She is currently resting at the hospital until it's okay for her to go."

"Is Valentin at the same hospital as her?"

"Yes. Why are you asking?"

"Well you know it might be good for me to take a look at her to make sure the gas is all out of her and she's okay. You know better safe than sorry and after that I may have to use the rest room and I may get lost along the way. I might just stumble into his room and convince him to give all the details he knows as well as persuade him to plead guilty."

Jean Luc just gave Harry a smile. "What you're suggesting breaks so many rules but I want this matter closed the sooner and the better. So this conversation never happen."

"What conversation?" Harry asked in an innocent tone.

Jean Luc just smile and replied. "Come with me. You're going to make sure my daughter is okay."

Fleur was currently sitting in her bed waiting for the doctor to release her so she can go home. After everything she been through today the only thing she wants is to go home and hug her little sister. She couldn't help but think about the masked man that showed up and saved her. He may have sprayed her with something but she knew it was an accident. Still she could still remember what she saw and the terror she felt. She felt like everything was lost and she was about to lose everything until she heard a voice telling her that her sister was safe and that she sent him to save her. It told her to focus on it's voice. It felt calm yet sad and then she saw the most beautiful green eyes she ever saw as the voice told her to drink something. She drank it like the voice told her to and it tasted so foul but the voice told her it would get rid of the images faster. As the images faded away she saw the green eyes belonged to a boy who was younger than her but older then Gabi. Then she passed out and woke up at the hospital. She's glad her sister is safe but she still can't help but wonder who that boy was. Just then there was a knock at the door Fleur looked up to see it was her dad. "Hello Papa." She said.

"Hello Fleur." He said as he walked in. "How are you doing?" He asked.

"Fine. I'm ready to go home." She said.

"I understand but there's one more person I want to take a look at you." Her father said as he called out. "You can come in now."

Fleur did not want another person to take a look at her but she wanted to go home. As the person came in she was shocked to see it was a little boy. She had no idea what was going on until she saw his eyes. "Those eyes. Who are you?" She asked.

Harry just gave a small chuckle. "I'm the guy that accidentally sprayed you with fear gas." He said. "The name's Harry."

Fleur just looked at him. "No the person who sprayed me was taller and wore a mask." She said.

"No that was me." Harry said as he pulled out his mask and put it on making his body look older then took it off. "See?"

Fleur looked at him. She didn't know what to make of him. "So it was you who saved me?" She asked.

"Yeah your sister found me when she ran into the building I was in and found me. She told me that you were in trouble and was crying really hard. I couldn't just ignore it and went to help you. I didn't mean for you to get sprayed and I'm sorry for that. Anyway let me take a look at you to make sure the gas is all out of your system." Harry then began to look at Fleur and he asked her some questions. Seeing that the fear gas was completely out of her body Harry said she could go home now and then asked Jean Luc where the restroom was. Harry then left the room after Jean Luc told Harry where to go.

After Harry left the room he made his was to Valentin's room to get the answers that Jean Luc needed. Valentin was resting after coming out of the most terrifying experience he ever went through when he saw Harry walk in. He had no idea who Harry was and ordered him to leave until Harry put on his mask shocking him. Harry then told Valentin that he was going to tell him everything he knew about the Veela trafficking and give out names and locations otherwise he would make his worst fear come true. Valentin wanted to call his bluff and say he was lying but deep down he knew Harry could make it happen. Not wanting his fear to come true he spilled his heart out telling Harry everything. After that was done Harry just told him plead guilty otherwise his fear will come true and left.

Harry then made his way back to Jean Luc who was standing outside Fleur's room. "I take it you got him to talk?" Jean Luc asked.

"Yeah. He sang like a bird." Harry said. "He even told me who sent the dementors and who they were after."

"Who?" Jean Luc asked.

Harry just scratched the back of his head and said "You."

"Me?" Jean Luc asked with shock in his eyes.

"Yeah apparently you were getting to close to discovering what was going on and with the Veela bill rights you were making it was making their operation a little difficult. So Valentin used his contacts with the Ministry of Magic in Britain, since they have someone there who's working with them, to send dementors after you."

Jean Luc just shook his head with disgust. "Harry what you told me right now is enough to shatter all ties with Britain but we need prove in order to go through with it." He aid only to see a sly grin form on Harry's face. "Which you already have don't you?"

A raven then flew through an open window and dropped a piece of paper near Harry flying off afterwards. Harry picked it up and handed it to Jean Luc. "I believe this is enough to get started." He said.

Jean Luc smiled. "Yes it is." He said. "But we're going to need more than this." Harry just smiled. "And judging from your smile I say you can get it."

"Indeed I can." Harry replied. "Well I better get going. I have a certain thing to take apart."

Before Harry could leave Jean Luc asked. "Harry where are you staying?"

"Oh I plan on camping outside. I do it a lot." Harry answered.

"Nonsense! I insist you stay with my family until you get finished."

"I couldn't impose."

"You're not imposing! After all you helped save my daughters and me besides knowing my wife and daughters they won't take no for answer."

"I couldn't." Harry said only to be interrupted by Fleur.

"You can and you will!" She shouted.

"Look-" Harry said but before he could finish Fleur cut him off.

"You owe me after you sprayed me with that gas. If you're truly sorry for what you did then you will agree right now!" She shouted causing Harry to lower his head in defeat.

After that Harry stayed with the Delacours the next few days as he dismantled his bomb. He became instant friends with them but most especially Fleur and Gabrielle. He helped Jean Luc expose the corruption that was going on as well as shutting down the Veela trafficking ring. Before he left he promise the Delacour sisters that he would send messages to them through his birds which the eagerly agreed to.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Wow that Fleur girl certainly knew how guilt you!" Harley shouted as she began to laugh.

"Yeah she did." Harry replied with a small smile.

Harley then noticed that Ivy was thinking something. "Hey Red what's on you mind?" She asked.

"Remember when Harry got shot by Onomatopoeia and disappeared?" Ivy asked.

"Yeah." Harley answered not wanting to remember that incident.

"Well when he came back he told us he was stayed with a friend but I also noticed he had a flower on him." Ivy said.

"So?" Harley asked.

"It was from France." Ivy answered causing Harley's eyes to grow wide and squeal with joy.

"Okay Harry start telling us everything now!" Harley yelled .

Harry just shook his head knowing he had no choice yet again and began to tell what happened. "Well you see after the Bat cornered me and I jumped into the water."

FLASHBACK

HARRY AGE 12

Harry had just jumped into the water in order to escape the Batman. As he began to sank he tried to use whatever power he could to teleport somewhere safe. He didn't care where as long as it was a safe place for him to recover. Eventually he managed to do it.

Fleur and her sister were just leaving their home to go shopping when all of a sudden a wet body came falling from the sky hitting the ground right in front of them causing them to scream. As their parents came out to investigate what caused them to they were shocked to find it was Harry who was injured and bleeding.

Harry just looked at them and pulled his mask off then tried to get up. "Yeah sorry for scaring you. I'll just be going now." He said as he tried to leave only to be grabbed by Fleur.

"Harry you're hurt so you're coming inside now!" She roared causing him to flinch.

The Delacours got him into a spare guest room as Fleur tried to get his shirt off so they could see the damage but Harry was determined to treat his wounds himself. "It's okay Fleur. I know how to treat my wounds so you don't need to." He said.

"Harry take off your shirt now so I can help you. I'm not taking no for an answer!" Fleur shouted.

Harry seeing that Jean Luc was in the room just gave him a look. "Fleur maybe you should let Harry treat his own wounds. After all it seems Harry done it before." Jean Luc suggested.

"No Papa. If Harry won't take his shirt off then I'll just make him." Fleur said as she pulled out her wand and pointed it towards Harry causing his shirt to disappear. That was when she saw the reason why Harry did not want to take his shirt off in front of her. It was horrifying the bruise marks and scars all over his body as well as burn marks but the most sickening thing was the word freak carved into his chest. She just placed her hand over her mouth as she gasped.

Harry just sighed and yelled out. "Jean Luc get her out of here!"

Jean Luc grabbed his daughter and took her out of the room. "I'm sorry you had to see that Fleur." He said.

"You knew about that Papa?" She asked.

"He told me about it but I never saw it until today." Jean Luc told his daughter.

"What happened to him?" She asked.

Jean Luc just looked away from his daughter. "It's not my place to tell. All I can say is if you want to know you're going to need to ask Harry yourself." He said as he walked away. Fleur wanted to know but she was going to wait until later to ask him.

The next day Harry was sending his birds out to deliver messages for him letting his friends know he's alright when he heard a knock at the door. Harry looked to see it was Fleur. "Hello Fleur. I take it you want to talk about what you saw?"

"Yes Harry but that's only if you want to tell me." She said.

"It's okay I'll tell you everything." He said with a small smile as she sat down. "I better start with who I am first. My name is Harry Potter the older twin brother of Charles Potter The Boy Who LIved." He then explained to her everything that happened to him from that night to life with the Dursleys. He told her his uncle carved the word freak into his chest as punishment for trying to run away and that the rest of the scars and bruises were for whenever they felt he deserved it. Fleur just listened to him as he told her holding her tears back the best she could. Eventually he got to how he ended up in Gotham and became the apprentice to the Scarecrow as well as telling her of his new life in Gotham and the people he considered his new family. He even explained to her his main goal. After that was said the only thing Fleur did was hug him telling him he never deserved any of that and she doesn't blame him for what he's planning to do. Needless to say it was one of the most memorable moments of his life. He spent quite a bit of time with the Delacours after that even spending his thirteenth birthday with them. Eventually it was time for him to leave and before he left Fleur gave him a flower as a gift.

END OF FLASHBACK

As Harry finished his story he noticed the tears that were coming out of Harley as Ivy just sat there with a smile on her face. Just then Ivy got up and noticed something. "We have company." She said.

Harry placed his laptop back into the shadows as he then got up. "I'll check it out." He said as he carefully made his way outside and saw who it was. "It's okay I know him!" Harry shouted as Ivy and Harley came out. Harry then made his way to the person there. "Jean Luc what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Nice to see you too Harry." He said. "Anyway I'm here for you."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

Before Jean Luc could answer Harley spoke up and asked. "Excuse me Harry but aren't you going to introduce us to your friend?"

"Oh sorry." Harry said. "Jean Luc this is Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy. Two people I basically consider as my mothers. Harley and Ivy this is Jean Luc Delacour."

"So this is Fleur's father?" Ivy asked.

"You told them about Fleur?" Jean Luc asked.

"Yeah they got it out of me." Harry answered.

"Anyway as for why I'm here Harry it's to get you to the tournament." Jean Luc answered.

"So you know huh?"

"Yes I do. Imagine my surprise when I saw in the paper that five champions were chosen. One being your brother and the other being you. Then I get a letter from Fleur saying how she was chosen as a champion and then your brother walks in saying he's a champion as well but the thing that shocked her the most was that your name also came out of the goblet. So she asked me to come and get you since she knew you would rather lose your magic and die then participate just to get the last laugh." Jean Luc explained.

"Yeah she totally nailed it on the head." Harley said causing Harry to grumble.

"Wait a minute. Did you say Fleur was a champion?" Harry asked.

"Yes she is." Jean Luc replied. "Didn't she tell you Beauxbatons was participating in the tournament and she was going to enter as a champion?"

"No because she knew that if she told me I would sabotage it where she wouldn't get picked!" Harry shouted as he walked up to Jean Luc. "If I knew she was in it then I would participate willingly."

"Well I guess I don't have to argue with you now." Jean Luc replied. "I've been under a lot of stress from Fleur asking me to find you and drag you there to Gabrielle giving me the puppy eyes."

"Don't get me started on puppy eyes." Harry grumbled out as he looked at Harley who just smiled. He then turn back to Jean Luc. "So what's the story going to be on me showing up?"

"Well the story is you managed to escape and somehow made it to France where I caught you. I helped save your live two years ago even though I didn't know who you were then and now you owe me a life debt. So I'm cashing it in by having you participate in the tournament and protecting my daughter while you're in it." Jean Luc explained.

"Clever using what happened two years ago. Even using a life debt." Harry mused.

"Relax I'm not cashing it in. I know you would do it if I just asked." Jean Luc replied.

Harry just smiled. "I'm curious how did you get here?" He asked.

"Oh I called a friend I have here." Jean Luc answered causing Frank Howard to walk out. "Harry this is Frank Howard an auror with the MACUSA. He helped me get the clearance I need to get you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you kid." Frank said. "Jean Luc told me quite a bit about and to be honest I support what you're doing. If you ask me Dumbledore has abused his position for far too long and with that stunt you pulled tonight it's going to cause his good friends he has here to get fired."

Harry just gave smile and said "Don't mention it." He then turned to Harley and Ivy. "Well I'm going to be leaving now."

"Be careful and safe." Ivy said.

"And be sure to video chat when you can. We want to see your girlfriend." Harley replied.

"I will." Harry said as he turned towards Jean Luc.

"Ready Harry?" Jean Luc asked.

"Of course I am." Harry replied as he thought to himself. 'Magical Britain better get ready because fear is coming it's way!'

THE END

* * *

 **Well thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. If you want to make this into a story you're more than welcome to. The only thing I ask is if you decide to pair Harry with someone it isn't slash. I look forward to reading if you decide to make this into a story. Again thank you for reading.**


End file.
